She's Like The Sunset
by storiesrmyjam
Summary: Edward and Bella come to island resort to celebrate Jasper and Alice's wedding, but cannot stand each other, after all the pointless bickering will they realise they're two magnets destined to attract? Cannon couples - B/E , A/J , R/E -
1. Chapter 1 : Bellsy boos and Eddies

_"Our love was like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it"_

 ** _EPOV_**

Water sloshed around my feet, turning them numb with cold. The wind, whistling loudly around me as I looked forward towards the setting sun.

The colours spread around making the sky a light shade of magenta and saffron. The numbness in my feet helped to ease the pain inside me, giving me something else to focus on, as I stared out into the horizon.

" _You know Edward_ ," she used to say to me _, "Someday you will find her. The one who was destined for you_ ,"

She would then turn her head towards me, the wind lapping around her hair turning it into a wild frenzy while her lips would curl to a soft motherly smile,

" _She would be like the sunset, full of life and colour, she would make you feel powerful and you would be able to overcome anything with her by your side, meeting her for the first time would be like taking a deep breath after holding on forever. Her laughter would be oxygen coursing through your veins, her eyes would sparkle, for you and only you._

 _"But you must remember my child, the sun doesn't wait for anyone, once you lose the chance you will have to wait and who knows it would be the colourful sun you once saw? Just promise me, son, that once you find her, you never let her go,"_ she would then say taking my face with her palms, messing up my hair and laughing.

"Yes, mom," I would always reply.

Bullshit. It was all bullshit.

"Edward,….Ed-, I knew you would be here," said my brother Jasper bringing me out of my trance.

"C'mon man, it's time to let it go, y'know you can't stay here forever," he said tugging my arm towards the beach.

I followed him but I turned around once more, to look at the sun's tip peeking out from the horizon as I turned back and walked away from my painful, childhood memories.

 ** _BPOV_**

The pages went flying by as I revelled in the warmth of my comfy chair, in the broken-down library.

My eyes went across the page as I drank in every word. This was my favourite place to be, where I could come and read from anything to everything I could find. All I would need is a cup of hot chocolate, and I was good to go for hours and hours.

Just as I was ready to turn the page my phone rang loudly, playing a fast whistling tune making me smile as I picked it up.

"What up Ali-Cat?" I said as I got up from the chair and picked up a book from the shelves.

"Bella! Bella, please help …me!" screamed Alice, I suddenly dropped the book in my hands and started talking fast into my phone. Panic flooded through me as I heard her frantic voice.

"Alice? Alice! What the hell's going on?" I screamed as I picked up my keys and bag, quickly running out and climbing into my truck.

What the hell was happening? Maybe she got attacked by a burglar, or maybe mum made one of her experimental dishes again, oh no anything but that, please anything but that.

I panicked as the truck wouldn't start, I was told many times by everyone to get a new one, but I couldn't part with the last memory of my grandfather.

"Please, please start, I'm begging you! If you won't, I will give into my dad's pleas and buy a new one and throw you in the dumpster." I muttered, banging my head against the steering wheel and turned the ignition on again. And, as if it somehow heard my threats, the ignition fired up, slowly roaring into life, I sighed in relief as I sped off towards my house.

One possible speeding ticket later, I reached my house and burst through the door only to find everything dark and dim.

"Hello, anyone there? Please mister burglar, please, let her go!... Alice?" I pleaded as I cautiously moved around.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I froze, sweat already building on my forehead as I readied myself to scream and knee him in the balls, turning around only for the lights to turn on and a very excited Alice standing in front of my family.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!' was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella," I felt spots of water being splashed on my face as I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I was surprised to see a load of people bending over peering at me and Alice at the front with a worried but amused look on her face.

"What the hell Alice!" I shouted, "You scared the shit outta me, do you want me to die on my birthday with a heart attack?!" I yelled as I got up, steadied myself and crossed my arms glaring down at Alice.

"I am so sorry Bells. I just wanted to surprise you!" She said her eyes tearing up, and you can probably guess I melted into a puddle at that spot.

"Oh, Ali, I'm sorry, but I was so worried, don't you scare me like that ever again, hell you could say Jake died and I wouldn't be this upset" I smirked to myself, knowing that he was right behind me.

"HEY!" he chuckled as he lifted me and spun me around making me dizzy, Jake was my best friend since I could walk, our parents were best friends, so we practically grew up together, he was basically like the Tweedledum to my Tweedledee.

"Oh, Jake I've missed you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him back, my arms not quite touching at the back because of his enormous torso.

Jake is a professor at Stanford, yes you heard right, though he looks more like a wrestler he was so much more, during high school he used to be top of the class and simultaneously class clown, the teachers would always be amazed by his brain power, so even if he made a snarky remark he was still one of those students you wouldn't forget.

I was his partner in crime and like him, I was also a fairly intelligent person, but only second to Jake. We used to play pranks on the teachers all the time and always getting into trouble. Those were fun times.

Jake was currently visiting for my birthday, and he would be going back tomorrow.

"So Bells, what'cha you been up to? We've been waiting for an hour or so," said my dad, Charlie, as he walked in holding a huge cake.

Suddenly, mom, Renee burst through the door shouting "SURPRISE!" we all looked at one another and burst out laughing, she was a tad bit late.

"Mom, you're late," said Alice as she lit the candles, Alice was my baby sister, she's only a year younger and one of the craziest people you can ever meet. She had short black hair, bright blue eyes, and holds a strangely, great love for coffee.

"Bells came in, passed out and woke up just about now," said Jake as I threw him a glare.

"Oh, sugar! I knew it was too loud, anyway happy birthday honey, come and cut your cake!" My mum squealed clapping her hands. You could guess where Alice got that character trait from.

I quickly put my keys on the table and saw the cake that read out 'Happy birthday Bellsy Boo!' in curly handwriting with a huge number 24 candle sticking out of it.

"Bellsy Boo?" I asked Alice with a smirk "Erm, well I was in a rush and I accidentally told the cake lady that it was 'Bellsy Boo's Birthday'," she said with a shrug.

Shaking my head, I turned around, "Ah adulthood," I thought to myself as I blew the candles with a huge smile on my face as confetti and wishes were thrown and shouts broke out all around me.

My eyes welled up at the sight before me everyone was laughing and smiling as they ate heartily.

What more could a girl be missing from her life, am I right?

I was lost in my thoughts as I stared at our fireplace, the same one that me Alice and Jake used to sit on before and roast marshmallows while Renee told us spooky campfire stories.

The flames flickered in the darkness making my face glow, I revelled in the warmth and closed my eyes as I began to realize everything was changing, the flames made crackling sounds as the wood burnt up slowly but discreetly.

I was waiting for my mom to come to sit down, so I could unwrap all my presents, Alice was currently on the phone with her fiancée and total charmer Jasper. At first, he was interested in me but after meeting Alice, he fell in love with her personality instantly.

He really was a good man and there was nothing more which Alice could've asked for, especially with his cute southern drawl that could melt anyone's heart.

He couldn't make it to my birthday as he was picking up his older brother from the airport but he decided to go there and collect him instead as a surprise. I could clearly see that Alice misses him, but she prioritizes me before mostly everyone.

As I sat there, my dad came and sat down next to me and stared at me with a slight smile.

Ah. Dad.

He was a tough man with a soft heart, I had always been a Daddy's Girl. We both had the same personalities where we both enjoyed to keep to ourselves, reserved and quiet, complete opposites to mom and Alice. He was the best father that anyone could ask for.

"What are you thinking about Bells?" He questioned as he leaned back and gazed at me.

I took a deep breath and averted my eyes from the flames and looked at my dad. Everything's changing dad, isn't it?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Yes honey, it is, after Alice is gone, it's just going to be just me, you and mom," he said, "I still remember the both of you as toddlers." He sniffed blinking off the tears in his eyes.

"Ah, you big baby, stop crying, " laughed my mom as she sat next to me, with Alice joining us, on the floor at my feet.

"I always knew you guys would grow up; it was only a matter of time until both of you would be going your own ways," She sniffed as Alice cried silently staring at the fire.

"All we need now is Bella to find that someone special and then it's you and me, against the world Charlie," mom said, smiling slowly.

"Yeah, right mom just leave me be," I said.

I have had plenty of boyfriends thanks to my mom. She even tried to set me up with Jake, after that, I put a stop to it, way too much. She tries to set me up with every hot guy she sees and it's a bit tiring for me and dad, mostly for him cause he has pull out the old gun collection.

"Now listen to me young lady, you will find someone, and you will get married, I don't want some old cougar as my daughter," she laughed as I glared at her.

"Mooommmm," moaned Alice who finally broke from her reverie and groaned at mom and her dirty jokes.

"What?" Mom asked with an amused look, we all exchanged glance shaking our heads.

We all spent the rest of the night huddled up on the sofa watching Mamma Mia, a family favourite we sang along to all the songs and right now we were in the middle of dancing queen and my mom was busting some moves with a groaning Charlie.

This was the last time our family would be together as tomorrow we would all be leaving to a little palm island resort in Florida, one of the most expensive wedding venues in the world.

You see, my dad and Jasper's dad were thick as thieves since high school, the same goes for our moms, they were best friends since both pairs started dating, and as a result, we all had met frequently but us kids were always busy so it was the parents that did all the meeting, we met Jasper two or three years ago and then the rest is history.

Carlisle, Jasper's dad, and Charlie co-own a law firm, one of the best in the world, each of them managing their own branch in their different countries. My mom is a retired chef, who loves to keep the dining table occupied as long as possible.

All of us are going there, including family friends and cousins, staying at the resort for two weeks for the wedding planning and it will take place on the 14th of October, as you can imagine I am the maid of honour and Jaspers brother the best man.

Oh, it's going to be one helluva month.

I heard the pitter patter of raindrops against my window as I sat on the airplane, waiting to reach there as soon as possible. Alice was across as she bullied me into getting first class tickets (insert eye-roll here).

I always hated planes. Since I was about 3 years old, I've had air-sickness and no one and I mean not even doctors can cure me, like literally, I'm the worst case ever.

So, I take sleeping pills, which knock me out for a good few hours, watch a good movie and then knock myself out again. I never eat anything because food always makes me throw up, although the OJ on flights is really nice. I have a couple of glasses of that to stop me from dehydration.

"Psst," said Alice as she called me from nearby.

"What is it, Alice?" I murmured my voice still drowsy and croaky.

"Bells, we land in about an hour, please don't take another pill, you're gonna kill yourself if you carry on, remember last time when we practically had to carry you home? Poor Jake." She chuckled as I huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, I won't take any more", I said as I gulped down another glass of OJ, possibly my favourite drink in the world. I put the phone down and turned back only to fall asleep.

"Bells. Bella. BELLAAAA!" I heard someone scream in my ears, I startled awake to the annoying sound of my sister's voice.

"What do you want Alice!" I screamed only to attract the attention of many people around me, I blushed as I turned to Alice.

"We're getting off now, pop queen," she said as I glared at my nickname. Everyone calls me that because I sing in the shower. Loudly. Very Loudly.

I grimaced as I got up and stretched. The old lady next to me was trying to pull her giant carrier bag towards the exit and when I offered to help, I was met with a glare. Jeez, shouldn't she be in a care home or something?

"Honey are you alright? Do you need some water? How about some orange juice?" my mom asked fervently as we stepped out our eyes blinded by the sunlight and bodies heating up due to the intensity of heat.

"Mom honestly its fine, I had a glass of juice before we came out," I said as my legs started to sweat due to the fact that I was wearing shorts. I pulled on a sun hat that covered my eyes and walked to the taxi waiting for us.

We arrived at the resort shortly, it was a large mansion of sorts and the rooms were like nothing I've ever seen before. It was simple but gorgeous and I specifically loved mine and the view from my balcony out to the ocean.

Long wispy curtains were draped on the entrance, the wind making it ripple ever so gently, the whole room was a midnight theme, dark blue walls with cream coloured rugs and furniture. The bed was made of some dark wood and was very comfortable, besides it was a small table, possibly made from the same material, next to it a window.

The toilet was en-suite with the door made of thick glass painted beautifully so that no one could see inside. And only a wall apart was the walk-in closet, bare but beautifully set.

It'll only take a short amount of time for Alice to fill it up though.

I decided to take a shower to try and take away my cranky mood. I stepped into the scalding water burning my back, giving a soothing sensation to my aching muscles. I lathered strawberry shampoo into my hair as I softly hummed to an unknown tune that I heard on the radio two days ago.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and walked out only to find a short jean skirt and a tank top on my bed along with a pretty headband and a note telling me that my family was in the lobby.

Smiling at Alice's gesture I slipped on my clothes drying my hair and slipping on the headband.

"How Jasper was going to deal with her, heaven knows." I chuckled as I checked myself out in the mirror.

Satisfied with myself as I tugged on some flip-flops and made my way out.

 ** _EPOV_**

"But, don't you want my number Ed?" asked the air hostess as I zipped up my jeans after a quickie in the flight's small, but enjoyable bathroom.

"Nope, thanks for the help though," I said as I flashed her my infamous smile.

Just before leaving I popped my head back in "Oh, and its Edward, by the way," I smirked at her shocked expression before making my way back to Jasper.

"Soo….?" asked Jasper, with this weird smile on his face that was starting to slightly creep me out.

"So, what? She was a good fuck and it was a one airline-stand," I shrugged as I lazily picked up a magazine flicking through it.

"Edward, one day I swear, you're gonna have to stop fucking around like this," he chuckled.

"Yeah, the day I die...actually no, I heard that angels are quite the hotties, although their damn wings might be a tad bit of a problem" I muttered. He laughed loudly to that.

"I miss Alice."

Well, that was random. Everything about Jasper was random these days, random phone calls, late night sleeping, well it wasn't a question of who the reason behind it was. He was just whipped as fuck.

"We are going to meet her in a day. So, please do me a massive solid, and calm down, you sad, sad person," I groaned.

Ever since he went on that family trip about two years ago and met Alice he's been a total pussy, it was always Alice this, Alice that and THANK GOD, I'm never getting hitched.

Jasper has his mind fixed that mom's stupid predictions will come true and I will turn into the "perfect boyfriend". Yeah fucking right, Edward Cullen has to be reborn for that ever to happen, and honestly? My last bitch-of-a-girlfriend, Tanya, was a real pain in the ass. She was always asking to take our relationship a step further.

I ended it before she got fed up and proposed herself, now that would have been a predicament.

She was really hot though, so the relationship had its perks. So were her boobs. Ha. Get it? perks...perky? Oh, dear god, I really need to stop hanging out with Eric, but still. Damn, she didn't even have plastic surgery.

To be honest, I was pretty happy for Jasper. My brother was a complete sap when it came to Alice and she's quite the person alright, I'll give her that. How her crazy self, ended up with t Jasper? It's truly, beyond me. It really is.

Yet, somehow, they made it work and I guess that's all that really matters in the end.

 **New and improved, tell me what you think!**


	2. Falling from the sky

" _We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and we call it love"_

 _EPOV_

It's three thirty.

THREE FUCKING THIRTY in the afternoon and this goddamn plane hasn't even landed yet.

Seriously, like what the fuck? Do they have no sense of timing whatsoever or are they just amazingly slow at flying a goddamn plane?

I'm gonna sue this airline and every freaking person on it if we don't get to the airport in the next ten minutes, that's all I can possibly handle anymore. After that, I will definitely go insane.

"Attention passengers, we are extremely sorry for the delay as we are experiencing some minor unexpected turbulence. Please be seated, fasten your seatbelts, put your tray tables in the upright position and please switch off all electronics as we are about to land in Florida in approximately ten minutes.

Thank you once again for choosing Jet Airways and enjoy your trip." spoke the pilot in an annoying Australian accent just as I was about to Lose. My. Shit.

"Finally," I groaned as I turned to see a drowsy Jasper waking up from his nap.

Well, we are going to see Alice, so we'll all the energy we can possibly get. Especially Jasper.

Fifteen dreadful minutes later we were on dry land, the hot air immediately hitting us like a wave.

As the warm air washed over us and we immediately broke into a sweat and took in our surroundings.

The sky was pretty cloudy considering the humidity in this place and it looked like we were in for a downpour. We grabbed our luggage and checked out quickly.

By the time we checked out, the rain had already started drizzling as the atmosphere suddenly turned cool and windy, the airport was buzzing with a variety of people, from hot bikini-clad girls to fat, old, perverted men in loud, flowery shirts with their fifty-something wives.

 _Good God. How do they even manage with_ one?

After much waiting in the rain, which had started to pour in torrents drenching us from head to toe, we hailed a cab and we were off to some resort where Alice and her family were.

 _BPOV_

After coming here at about three in the afternoon and eating dinner, all of us passed the fuck out in our beds at precisely nine o'clock.

Jet lag was a biggie in our family and we each knew not to mess with each other, even Alice.

I turned over in my warm bed at the sound of rain and groaned.

Wasn't Florida supposed to be a hot country?

 _Oh, shut up Bella it isn't always sunny._

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand beside me and squinted checking the time.

" _HOLY SHIT!_ " I screamed, as I jumped off of my bed scrambling with the bedsheets as I rubbed my eyes and checked again, it was four o clock?

Damn you can sleep.

Wow, thirteen hours, that's just three hours away Jake's record of sixteen hours of sleep after getting drunk too much following his break up with Leah. Poor boy I still remember him crying at her doorstep.

After a quick shower, I grabbed a bathrobe and headed out, crying out in pain as I jabbed my toe into the bedpost.

"Mother fuc..mmmmmhmmmm," I groaned as I clutched my toe in pain, hopping like a madwoman on one leg. "Goddamnit,"

Bella Swan, always the klutz.

After that small but painful disturbance, I went to my wardrobe, which was already half full because of my little shopaholic of a sister, and grabbed a sundress to wear.

I always was the curvy one in the family, Alice had no boobs whatsoever and neither did mom so I don't know where I got it from, I thought as I slipped on my dress, my stomach was surprisingly flat considering how much I eat , and my hair flowed past my shoulders up to the middle of my waist, tumbling in dull brown locks that matched my dull brown eyes.

I was always jealous of mom and Alice, they had bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean and then there was me and dad with our boring brown eyes.

Renee always used to tell me that "a person's eyes are the windows to the soul". Well, if that was true, right now my soul looked pretty damn murky to me.

After drying my hair, I applied some mascara and lip balm before trudging outside to go wake up my family.

"Okay Bella just slowly go up...that's it ...yeah ...no no no no no no, stop your gonna fall ..take it slow!"

It was currently six o'clock in the evening and I was up a tree.

Yes, you heard right.

It all started about two hours ago when my mom was watching a rerun of gossip girl and squealed at some hot boy, throwing her expensive bracelet out through the window during the process, and as you can guess, I got stuck with the amazing opportunity to go get it back.

Alice and mom were currently standing on the balcony above me and both of them were giving me stupid directions on how to climb up the huge ass tree, where the bracelet specifically landed, which seemed to change every five minutes.

"MOM! If either of you tells me to take it to slow ONE MORE TIME, I will throw your damn bracelet in the ocean,." I glared up at them while simultaneously trying to itch my back where an ant decided to crawl up.

"Bells! Be careful!" shouted Alice as she peered down at me, clad only in a bathing robe.

To be honest, it wasn't really much of a fall and the worst that could happen is a broken leg at this height, but I'm wasn't about to take any chances.

These kind of things are a daily occurrence for me as I used to fall on a daily basis, and I might just fall again, the way things are turning out.

I kept on climbing, the bark brushing up against my skin, making it itch terribly. I could almost reach the bracelet now, which was hanging on a small twig towards my right. I could hear muffled voices below me and wondered if they could see up my skirt. They probably could and they probably weren't getting a good show, fuck my life.

One more push and I have it.

 _Oh no._

 _Ohhhh no._

The damn ant is back again and but this time it's brought friends. They were crawling up my back and I felt the sudden urge to wipe it away.

'That was a huge mistake', I thought as I lost my footing on the nearest branch and slipped my arms flailing upwards in a panic to find a branch to hold onto, in vain.

This is it, I thought as I was falling, I'm going to die. Even though I knew that at the height I was falling from, a broken bone was the most that could happen, my brain couldn't help but go into a full panic mode.

" _Here is my sincere apology to my future children that will never exist, mommy's sorry that you will never come into this world,_ " I recited my eulogy quickly as I fell down.

" _And thanks to my mom and sister for at least helping me lose my virginity and my dad, for pretending he didn't know about it. I would especially like to thank the future love of my life for all the love he could have given me._ "

I was being slightly over dramatic as I prayed desperately to god like I was giving a graduation speech, just as I was about to hit the ground. I shut my eyes and hoped to die not too painfully.

However, God had other plans for me as I felt myself land on something hard or shall I say someone hard.

Simultaneously, I heard a loud crash as well and a string of curses that followed.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?" yelled the voice from beneath me as I looked into a pool of green.

Woah, hold up right there.

I zoomed out further to get a clearer picture and I was mind blown, my mind was running for words to describe what I was seeing.

He was gorgeous. Like someone had taken an RPG character and then made it into a male model with my personal preferences.

And he was angry, actually that was putting it mildly, he was fucking pissed.

"Ummm, Whoops?" I grimaced.

 _EPOV_

Okay, this is it, this was my goddamn breaking point. This day could not possibly get any more fucked up.

I was currently lying on top of my guitar,.which probably is in a million pieces by now thanks to some idiot lying on top of me.

To start it all of my fucking flight was late, I got drenched, I got punched in the face for kissing some dude's now ex-girlfriend and now my fucking guitar was broken.

 _And possibly my back_

I groaned to myself as I tried to slowly get up.

And to top it all off I could feel myself getting hard over the girl who just fell out of the freakin' sky, mere minutes after I arrived.

And she had the nerve to say whoops? WHOOPS!

 _BPOV_

"Ohhhh, you wish, you goddamn wish it, you little bitch!" he chuckled, raising his hands slightly in mock laughter.

"Says you, you cocky bastard!" I shouted back, pointing at him.

"YOU broke my guitar!" he yelled at what was possibly the top of his lungs at me, looking murderous.

"I TOLD YOU that I will pay for it!" I screamed back, raising and lowering my hand to point at him repeatedly.

"Oh, that fixes everything, doesn't it? To hell with you and stupid money, that guitar was important to me" he countered.

Clouds were currently emptying themselves while the sun shone on top of them. Me and what was possibly a Greek god of love were standing under a tree, surrounded by a smashed guitar, irritated family members and in the distance, amused onlookers.

Now THAT'S a sentence I never thought that I would say in my life, although the impossible has already started to occur.

 _ **Just 10 minutes ago…**_

"Oh my god! I am so sorry !" I groaned as I stood up only to step on the wet grass and land on top of him again.

"Mother fucker! Ohhhhh...my fucking back, FUCK!" groaned the man as he clutched his lower back in pain.

I stood up swiftly careful not to humiliate myself again, my body aching after the fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked, bending down to give him my hand, i was blushing so hard i probably looked like a tomato.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY! Are you fucking joking with me right now? You literally just fucking fell on top of me you goddamn idiot!" he yelled at me while his beautiful face slowly turned red with anger as he glared at me with his eyes.

"Look, I didn't know you were there. I accidentally slipped, so can we please forget it and move on, grab my hand so I can help you up," I said impatiently.

He glared at my hand and then proceeded to stand up slowly by himself, I was intimidated by how tall he was, I just barely came up to his chin.

He looked down at me angrily as I looked up speechless at what I could say to make things better.

"I don't care if you fell by accident, you broke my guitar," he said through his gritted teeth pointing the floor.

True to what he said there were several pieces of broken wood and string scattered across the ground, now I felt even worse, what if it had meant something to him?

"I am really, really sorry about that I will pay for it," I exclaimed as calmly as possible.

"Like I care!" he scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked, slowly losing my cool.

"Like I said!" he repeated

"Like you said what?!" I asked again, fully annoyed.

And that went on for at least five minutes and we were still going at it with full force.

"Oh alright, OK. So I'M the reason my guitar broke huh?!" he shouted angrily. I think he was on the verge of explosion, judging by the way he was glaring at me.

"Yeah well it's not my fault your heavy!" I told him.

"And it's not my fault that your the size of an overstuffed elephant!" He countered.

I gasped, no one has ever called me fat. He was _soooo_ going to get it now

"Are you calling me fat "I said menacingly taking a step towards him

"What if I am?" he smirked the redness fading from his beautiful face

"I HATE YOU" I screamed

"I HATE YOU MORE!" He yelled back, mocking my childish tone.

"Apologise asshole"

"No way, you first" he laughed sarcastically.

"No you!"

"No you, bitch!"

"No you first dickhead!,"

"No -"

"Will you guys CUT IT OUT! Seriously!" screamed Jasper who was standing next to a giggly Alice who was recording the whole thing with a camera.

"Its been ten fuckin minuites and you two are still going at it like five year olds, are you done yet so I can introduce you to each other?"

At that point I realised that our noses were nearly touching, his warm breath fell over me and I felt...weird.

Probably because he's carrying some sort of disease.

"What do you mean introduce each other?, I never wanna see this crazy woman again!,"the jerk huffed irritatedly.

"Oh, like i'm just _dying_ to be with you, you, self absorbed bastard," I countered back sarcastically and turned my head to the side.

"I said stop it, Bella. This is Edward," he turned to me and pointed at Edward. "My _brother_ **.** " He emphasised at my expression

"And Eddie this is my sister, Bella" said Alice turning towards him, "You two are gonna be spending lots of time together!" she clapped animatedly while looking at the both of us.

We were standing shocked and irritated while looking at Alice like she'd grown another head.

"Great" we groaned together.

 **So that's chapter two please review and till me what you guys think!**


	3. Airport commotions

_"Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby; awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess"_

 _-Lemony Snicket_

BPOV

Ughhhhh. I hate him so much.

I apologized so, so many times and yet, he had the nerve to scream at me like that. He is possibly the prettiest dickhead that I'll ever meet in my entire life and I still didn't know what his goddamn problem was.

And to top it all off, Alice and Jasper had to drop the bomb that he was Jasper's brother. If they hadn't interrupted, I would have possibly committed murder.

That bastard...

What was his name again? Oh yeah, Edward….. Kinda old fashioned but it had a nice ring to it, Edward Cullen, mmmmmm.

I was currently sitting next to my mom while she chatted to my dad about the wedding. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

Ugh, I would bet a hundred dollars on what they're up to alone.

Nope, really uncomfortable mental images are all I got from thinking about that.

And guess who I'm left with; the freakin' dickhead, who currently sat opposite to me, huffing into his phone. Every few seconds, he would glare at me and then look back down, scowling. God, why did I even agree on this trip?

"Edward, how are you son?" asked my dad.

"I'm fine Charlie, how is your fishing project going?" the douche replied, smiling at him as if he wasn't the most infuriating person that he was acting like just a few moments ago.

"Oh please honey, don't get him started!" groaned my mom, as we looked at one another in annoyance.

"Well….!" Charlie shot up and leaned forward, starting to ramble to an amused Edward.

My dad had just recently started on this project, where he and Jacob's dad, Billy, decided to go fishing back home and bring back large amounts of fish. It was kinda like a ceremony of sorts, where we would all cook the fish together and have a barbecue back home.

"Edward dear, why don't you go freshen up? Then we can go eat" smiled my mom, as she rubbed his hair affectionately.

"Bella, please go and show him his room," said my mom nodding towards him.

"Why should I? Doesn't he have legs and don't they work?" I glared at him while he sat there looking back at me pissed.

Humph, serves him right, the way he's been.

"Now young lady, Edward is a guest and you should treat him with respect! Now go show him his room before i smack you" tutted my mom.

The bastard smirked at me before proceeding to stand up, and I begrudgingly followed muttering, under my breath.

"Don't smirk at me Ass-ward" I mumbled to myself

"What was that ?" he asked, looking down at me

"Oh I'm sorry didn't you hear me? I said don't smirk at me Ass-ward" I responded sarcastically.

"Oh I will Bitchella" he smirked.

"Bitchella, really?" Ha was that all he could come up with? Pathetic.

"Well, I don't think Ass-ward is really that impressive," he shrugged, checking his phone.

"Here's your room idiot and don't come near mine," I said while pointing to my room which was, unfortunately, opposite his.

"Wasn't planning to woman," he scoffed, before retreating into his room and slamming the door shut.

Ugh, he does have some nerve. If he wasn't so gorgeous, I would've smacked him so hard that he would've gone back to whatever hole he crawled out of.

Suddenly my phone rang interrupting me from my ramblings.

"BELLAAA!" screamed a very familiar voice in my ear.

"Emmet! Where are you, you idiot? We've already arrived and you still haven't shown up, Alice is going mental!" I laughed into my phone.

"What can I say Bellybean? I'm a very busy man. I just finished my training contract with some lanky celebrity, and Good God! Was he a piece of work!" he grumbled.

Emmett was my annoyingly loud and boisterous cousin brother and my mom's sister Ruby's eldest son. He was like my own brother and I loved him to bits. He was always busy but we never forgot to keep in touch.

"Ugh, Emmett, why do you never get any of the hot ones?" I huffed into my phone with a grin, it had been about a week since we last spoke and I already missed him.

"I'm sorry Bella but my job is to make them hot, and if you saw Tom Holland before his transformation with me, you would cry yourself to sleep" he laughed.

Emmett was a personal trainer. He wasn't really interested in training celebrities but he liked to have control over them and have a laugh. He enjoyed it so much that this was his twelfth celebrity and me, being the amazing charmer I am, got to meet most of them.

"Don't tell me I don't want to know," I told him.

"Anyway, hows the wedding prep going? Are Eddie and Jazz there yet?"

"How does everyone know this 'Eddie' apart from me?" I spoke.

"Well if you didn't skip some of the family trips you would have. And I'm pretty sure I've mentioned him to you before," he said in a weird tone.

"Oh, you mean the funny, charming man that I should totally bang?" If that was the description Emmett gave me of him, then it was pretty far off.

"Oh, so you have met him? What do you think" he chuckled.

"I think he is a nasty piece of work, a beautiful one yes, but a nasty piece of work," I grumbled at the thought of our morning encounter.

"Oh no, what happened? Should I beat him up?" Emmet spoke in a worried tone.

"Emmet I know you like him too much with the way your speaking and no please don't. I don't want you to get sent to jail for murder, one of your punches and he will die," I told him, although I was contemplating the idea.

I then proceeded to tell him all about our very 'unusual' meeting, he was howling with laughter at the end of it.

"Oh Bella…" he gasped to catch some breath "Only you could do such a thing, no wonder he's pissed"

"Oh, so it's my fault now? I told you I apologised to him, but he still went on about how much of a bitch I am, ugh, he annoys me so much and it's only been one day" I yelled at him, trying to emphasize my point.

"Calm down Bells, you know how things are, don't give him such a hard time" he muttered.

"Okay fine, but if he comes at me again I won't sit back"

"So tell me how planning is going "

"Well it's Alice soooo, this is gonna be a grand wedding, that's for sure. She won't settle for anything other than the wedding of the century, anyway when are you arriving?" I asked him while I grabbed some pasta to eat.

"Well, I'm planning to arrive tomorrow night with Tyler if he's around." he replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah, how's university going for him?"

Tyler was Emmett's little brother and the exact opposite of him, he's a very mature little boy who could hold a deep conversation with you for hours.

He's always coming up with these awkward phases and he was some goth the last time I saw him. Oh, how much mom and aunt Ruby worry about him, it's almost comical.

"Oh he's an idiot, he was sulking because he had to leave his latest hippie group to come to the wedding, but it's okay, at least he'll make some friends for once."

"Okay, well tell him to come quickly because if he's not coming, Alice might finally go fully berserk," I laughed loudly at the thought.

"Look Bells, I gotta go, I need to go work out,"

"More working out? You're already the size of a wrestler. Anyway I'll come to pick you up, just call me when you get here, love you."

"Love you too Bells." he said, I could practically picture his wide grin from over here.

After I finished my pasta, I went to get another serving the hungry idiot I am, and Edward was standing against the counter polishing off the last of it.

Hmmm, he has a very nice ass.

No, no no no. Cut it out, Bella.

"Hey, that's my pasta! " I yelled at him and walked over to see him shrug at me, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Does it say it's your pasta? And even if it was it doesn't taste very good?" he smirked, trying to get a rise out of me, and it was working.

"What do you mean it wasn't very good? You just ate all of it, you liar," I said nodding towards the empty saucepan.

"Well, that's because I was hungry" he smiled sarcastically before leaving.

"Ughhhhh " I stomped my foot on the floor like a child, "At least wash up asshole!" I yelled at his retreating form.

"No thanks," He said nonchalantly waving a hand behind him before fully disappearing.

I really hope he doesn't end going home in a coffin by the end of the trip

"Edward! Can you please slow down!" I screamed at him as he swerved to another person who was already cursing loudly at us.

"It's my car and I'll do as I damn well please to!" he shouted at me while revving it, you even more. "Also why the hell did you ask to come with me i thought my feelings for you were pretty clear after our shouting match this morning?"

"Well I needed to see Emmet so shut up and drive" I yelled while desperately clinging onto my seatbelt, certain that we'd crash.

"Don't tell me to shut up," He told me as he continued driving.

"What if I do?"

"I cannot deal with you right now" he huffed irritatedly.

"Edward if you don't slow down I will ram your head into the steering wheel"

"Bitch, try me,"

"Oh I will Jerkward,"

"Wow, just wow that's even worse than Ass-ward"

"Yeah well you got anything better asshole?"

"Oh that is it, Bitchella, I've had it!" he growled, shaking his head.

This morning, I was planning to go pick up Emmett with Jasper but, guess what? The lovely couple decided to stay in bed and threw a lamp at me when I tried to wake them up, so my very bad example of a mother decided to shove me into the car with Edward.

We finally arrived and stepped out of the car, this heat was doing me well, at the least I'll get a tan now, with how pale I am. My shorts were kinda too short and my hair was piled up in a bun.

Not going to lie but Assward cleaned up really well. He was in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. He managed to look very sexy in these, and most of the women around us thought so too.

This one blonde was eyeing him up like he was a piece of candy and he was drinking it up like the arrogant ass he was.

"I'll be back, just tell me when he's here," he said barely looking at me and strutting towards the girl.

"Hey, gorgeous.." I heard as they trailed off to god knows where.

What in the world was that? Does he have no consideration for me at all?

It's not that I'm jealous or anything but its really annoying when he just walks off with someone else, I would have been a lot more conscious if he didn't a)act like a self-absorbed bastard, b)like random air headed bimbos, and c) wasn't just annoying as fuck.

I trudged towards the inside of the airport and the air conditioning instantly cooled me as I looked around to find the terminal Emmett was arriving in.

I spotted number four and hurried forward to the first class section and waited.

Finally, after about five minutes, the passengers started to arrive and walk out slowly. Edward appeared besides me and he seemed to be texting fast into his phone. Good, the more we ignore each other the better, I looked around to see a fat lady wearing about a million beads and bangles were walking towards the exit

Wow, she has more jewellery on her than Tyler did during that fortune teller phase of his.

And just then a loud voice interrupted my ongoing observation.

"Tyler, can you please stop chasing me, I will fuck you up man," whooped Emmet as he whizzed past me being chased by a grinning Tyler, who was weirdly dressed in a swirly pink tye dye shirt and a pair of drawstring pants that were way too loose on him.

I could almost picture was going to happen right now, it was like everything was going in slow motion as I saw Emmet charge into the lady from before and landed on top of her, his bulky body crushing her from above.

Next to him was a frozen Tyler, who skidded to a halt flinging his arms around in a circle, before he could squash the poor woman as well.

And opposite them, were me and Edward, horrified and mouths open, looking between the three of them.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as I shoved past the people with a laughing Edward right on my heels.

"Do you honestly think this is funny?" I snapped at him

"Oh can you stop being so uptight all the time" he countered back, his eyes sparking with amusement.

"Only with you idiot," I told him before turning my attention back to the lady, who a groaning Emmett was getting off of.

"Guys, I don't think she's breathing…." groaned a huffing Emmet with the lady's head in his hand, her mouth was lolled to one side and she seemed to be drooling.

It was not a pretty sight and Edward seemed to agree, judging by the grossed out face he was pulling.

"What have you done" moaned Tyler, as we all glared at a guilty Emmet.

 **Hey guys sorry about the repetition i have fixed the problem, and also i would like to say that do not take this story too seriously and please do not try to correct me or change my story, like honestly its not too difficult to stop reading it rather than filling my reviews with hate, even my beta is getting attacked, and the only solution to you guys problem is to just stop, if you have any critisism put it nicely rather than calling it 'crap'.**


	4. Whose Pele?

" _Lov_ _e does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." -James Baldwin_

 **x**

 **BPOV**

"It's a minor concussion due to the impact from her head hitting the ground, she will be awake in about ten minutes and then if her vitals are fine we can discharge her," spoke the doctor in a cool voice while she tried to maintain eye contact with me while trying not to look at a laughing Edward, who by the way, looked kinda good when he laughed.

"Okay doctor, we'll wait outside. Just let us know when she's awake" I nodded before grabbing a sulking Emmett and a snickering Edward's shirts, dragging them out.

Edward pulled away from my grasp and scowled, walking off to god knows where before I turned to look at Emmett who was looking very scared, good he should be. I always knew in the back of my mind that Emmett wouldn't have ever settled for an entrance less than this, he really needed to be kept in check and of course, I had to be the one to do it.

"What is wrong with you Emmett, she could of fucking died for all we know, why would you come charging out like a freaking bull? God, I should have known something like this would happen." I scoffed.

"I'm sorry Bells, it was honestly an accident and I'm sorry, I promise I will make it up to you, anything you want please," he begged. He looked so adorable, although Emmet's physique was very controversial to look at, he's basically The Hulk all the way up to his neck but what normally gives people very mixed impressions of him, are those cute ass dimples on his cheeks that make him look like a teddy bear on steroids.

"Anything? Well thennnnn….bake a dozen cookies for me," I smiled at him mischievously. Hey judge me all you want but Emmet's peanut butter cookies were TO. DIE FOR, I shouldn't have settled for cookies but there's only so far that you can be angry with Emmet.

"Actually make that two dozens," came a voice next to my ear, making warm tingles run along my the fuck is wrong with me?

Why couldn't he be a stinking hobo rather than a jerk, Brad Pitt the second?

"Why? They're my cookies, it's only for me, Emmett "

"Oh,I think that's Emmett's choice, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, and he won't give you any." I knew I was being immature but I couldn't help it when it came to this asshole. Logic just melts away when it comes to him.

"Oh stop acting like such a selfish bitch,"

"Like I would listen to the bullshit that comes outta your stupid mouth!"

"Who do you think you are, The Queen?"

"Like you would ever even dream about treating me like one"

"Yeah to those who deserve it,"

"What are you trying to imply? Huh?" I edged towards him, my head cocking forward and my hands on my hips.

"Are you guys seriously arguing over cookies? When Bella told me it would be bad, I honestly didn't think it was _this_ bad. God do you ever stop? I just got a brain convulsion from listening to the two of you." said a weirded out Emmett from outta the blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmett but the person who probably has a brain convulsion is the woman inside that you tried to murder," countered an annoyed Edward while pinching his nose.

"Exactly, so let's go and apologize before she decides to sue," I said as I grabbed his massive arm and tugged him inside.

I really didn't want to go home with a lawsuit on my hands, never mind a headache from Edward.

- **x-**

After one hell of an apology from Emmett we were all stationed outside the airport as Edward ran off to get the car.

The sun was on full blaze-mode and sweat was oozing off of me and strands of my hair were clinging to my neck, I really need a shower.

"Sooo bells," Emmett smiled mischievously, ugh I already knew where this conversation was heading "You and Edward huh, what's the big deal?"

"There is no deal Emmett, he's just an annoying prick that deserves to be locked up"

"That's rich, coming from you, Smella!" shouted Edward as he motioned for us to get in the car his eyes bright and cold.

I really wanted to puncture one of his tyres right now so he would get into an accident and break his jaw. Then I could live peacefully without ever hearing his voice again.

"See Emmett this is what I mean, do you know what he said to me this morning? He pretended to call the police because I stank too much, can you believe that ?"

"Priceless" yelled Tyler as he high fived Edward, ugh. Typical teenager.

I shot him a quick glare as I returned my gaze to Emmett who was trying not to laugh.

"S'okay bells, you don't smell" smiled Emmett as he put his arm around me, at least somebody understood.

"Stop lying Em," laughed Edward.

What was his problem anyway, he had these mood swings that would annoy me to no ends? One moment was arguing over anything and everything and the next he shuts himself off like a depressed teenager who was fed up with life, he would put on his damn headphones and stop listening to the outside world all holed up in his room,it really is worrisome.

Not that I cared what happened to him, I was merely stating the facts.

Deep down we all knew what his problem was and we all knew why he acted this way but we chose not to talk about it, Jasper has brushed on some of the details and I always hear Renee mumble on to Charlie about the infamous Esme Cullen but no one would give away more than that, I always knew she existed in some sorta way but it was more like god, we all know he's there in some way or another but its the fact that we won't have solid evidence is what makes it difficult to believe, and comparing Esme with god is the last thing I wanted to do after the stories I've heard.

 **-X-**

"Honey I need some help can you come over here please?" shouted my mother as I trudged along to help her pick out the decorations.

It was early morning and I was tired as hell because I spent all night talking to Jake on the phone, he was having a boring time apparently and couldn't wait to get here. I told him all about the fiasco with Cullen and you can guess he laughed as well, men.

Although he did form a dislike for Edward and offered to pound him in when we got here, wow I have two bodyguards against that manwhore.

"So should I go for class and chic or all out barbie?" asked my sister as my mom held up a bright pink curtain and a blood red curtain, wow if it was up to me I would just run off to Vegas.

"Definitely class and chic," whatever that fucking was, as I pointed towards the red one, the hot pink one was definitely something that would be shown in a rerun of barbie life in the dreamhouse, something me and Alice used to religiously watch and still do when no ones around.

"Bells I'm so bored we are in such an amazing place and we aren't even going out, you know what let's go to the beach!" she squealed clapping her hands.

Great.

Apart from exercising with Emmett, this is the second worst thing I wanna do, actually make that third because you don't know what shopping with Alice can do to you.

"Alice please I would rather go read" I groaned.

"Bella you always read and I think the movies are much better, now come on it's nice to go out and have some fun every now and then."

She paused for a moment before becoming serious "You know how it is Bells. I'm shitting myself for this wedding and if anything goes wrong I'm fucked so please come with me you're the only one that can help me get some air," and then she went back to Alice "So get cracking sis," she spoke as she shoved me into my room to get changed.

Well, there goes that.

I emerged 3 minutes later only to see Edward standing there in a pair of shorts and a tank top, wow, too bad I hate him.

"Why are you here?" I grouched as I got nearer to him as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I was invited sweetcheeks." he shrugged as he checked his phone again, what was it with him and that damn thing?

Probably calling up one of his sluts to give him a quick std.

"Well you can't," I said as I crossed my arms and leaned to one side failing miserably at my attempt to look intimidating.

"Look, miss know it all I didn't ask for your permission and nor do I need it okay? Edward Cullen doesn't listen to anyone and you definitely won't be the one to break it" he growled.

"Like I give a crap what the mighty Edward Cullen does and anyway I don't care if you come okay, just stay outta my sight" I gritted out, this guy was really getting to me and it was pissing me off.

"Pfff, like I even want to see your annoying face" he scoffed as he inched towards me, what the fuck what was he doing? Should I scream rape? I was ready to kick him in the nuts if he inched any closer.

My back hit the marble tabletop making me shiver because of how cold it was and looked up to see Edward standing so close that if he took one more step he would be crushing me.

He bent his head lower and I was getting freaked out was he going to kiss me or something?is this guy okay because I swear we were threatening murder just a few moments ago.

His breath was warm and I accidentally looked down at its source, damn his lips were so full and pouty and I could feel goosebumps begin to rise on my arms, I quickly looked up to his eyes and what I saw totally knocked me off my feet, it was in a turmoil and I felt some odd connection towards him.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back pulling me flush against him.

What the fuck dude

"You're hurting me asshole" I yelled into his face squirming slightly only for him to pull me closer.

He raised a hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears and whispered into my ear

"No Bella I think it's best if you stay outta mine it's better for the both of us" he spoke before he walked away in his usual infuriating swagger.

 **WHAT. IN. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK . JUST. HAPPENED?**

I was a mess.

My chest was heaving rapidly and I felt like I was kinda sweating, my arms were propped on the tabletop.

Its just cause he's hot Bella that it's just an infatuation, no matter how much of a dick he is you can't change the inevitable that he's very gorgeous and it's just your bodily hormones took over so step out of it.

Oh boy.

 **-X-**

It was noon and I had lots of work ahead of me, we had postponed the beach trip to the evening since Alice had a "hair crisis" and couldn't be seen out looking like that and she had given the task of going to collect the wedding outfits for me and Edward. We had to go to this top designer who lived an hour away to get Alice's one of a kind wedding dress, and I was not looking forward to it. Edward hasn't even spoken to me or anyone for that matter since we picked up Emmett.

He's been holed up in his room for the past few hours and hasn't even come out to eat, what was wrong with him? Is he always this antisocial or is it just me?

Jasper and Alice wave it off like its nothing but I'm quite concerned, in a normal person-to-person, kind of way of course. I don't know why I keep worrying about him and I don't like this feeling, even though they told me it was just him being his normal self, I just couldn't get it outta my head, and before I knew it I was heading up to his room to give him dinner and break the news of our trip.

I slightly opened the door and I could see him sprawled out in his bed with a pair of bright red headphones on, wearing only a pair of boxers.

His room was not in the disgusting mess that I thought it would be and it was surprisingly clean, everything was similar to mine except his room was a burgundy and white mix and the only personal thing I could see was an old watch on his tabletop and his, oh so trusty phone thrown on the floor.

His arm was thrown over his eyes flexing his biceps, and he was frowning.

I didn't know he was and I didn't want to disturb mainly because I was not in the mood for a shouting match, so I placed the bowl of enchiladas on his tabletop before turning around.

I was suddenly stopped by a firm grip on my wrist as I quickly looked back to see him glaring at me with those green eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked as he sat up and removed those headphones.

"I-"I started but was soon interrupted by him.

"Look I don't like people who snoop around okay? So please get out before I kick you out of my room, won't you give me privacy even in here? I mean Jesus!" he shouted as tears welled up in my eyes. Who did he think he was yelling at me like I was some stalker?

"I didn't come to snoop in your room Cullen!" I fumed, "I came here to give you some goddamn food because I thought you would be hungry and you haven't eaten all day! If I had known this was the way you were going to react I would have let you starve"

His face was neutral and he displayed no emotion, the cold-hearted man he is.

It was getting serious and we both knew it.

It was all friendly banter till now when he decided to come at me when I didn't do anything wrong, this wasn't play this was full blown fighting and I could feel the tension rising between us, I wasn't giving up yet, I wanted to actually tell him what I came here for, make him guilty.

"I also came to tell you that we are supposed to collect the wedding outfits but since your being such a fucking dickhead I'd rather go by myself" I yelled again my chest falling and rising with each harsh breath.

Tears were threatening to spill and I quickly fled before he could see my face, crying in front of that bastard will be the last thing I do.

 **-X-**

After a quick screaming sesh in my bedroom, I was finally in check.

I am convinced Edward Cullen is the most cruel man that I will ever meet. EVER.

He's like a torture machine made especially for me, I haven't seen him all day and I don't want to either, however I at least thought he would have the manners to apologize.

But noooo the great Edward Cullen never apologizes does he? He's too damn proud for that and I hate the fact that I'm expecting one. I saw him leave with a stoic expression on his face a few hours ago but I made sure to not make it obvious that I cared.

Two can play at that game.

I've decided that I'm not going to speak to him until he apologises which is most likely to be never but I'm fine with that too it's a win-win situation.

 **-x-**

"Go go go go please just go!" screamed an overly hyped Emmett and Tyler watching soccer.

"Why don't you guys watch football? I thought that's what you preferred in this country?"

They both turned around towards me with an incredulous look towards my face. "Bella it's practically the same thing, hell it **is** the same thing just with another name, to a point." Tyler started and gripped both my shoulders and turned towards me and started explaining to me like I was retarded

"Soccer is an art that no one can deny! Many legends were born with this gift it, for example, Pelé, he is practically a legend, the king of it!

"You don't know how many nights I've stayed awake watching his matches online, pure art if you ask me " he huffed as he finished his speech.

"Riggghht okay then, but whose Pelé? I've heard of Ronaldo and Beckham but who is this?"

Emmett pretended to faint while Tyler was struggling for words and wiping away fake tears overdramatically.

"What you guys! Stop it !" I was embarrassed at this point, I was never much into sports, not in my childhood and certainly not now.

I was always a bit of a geek growing up and they knew it. I didn't get bullied per say but I was teased till about 8th grade for my bushy brown hair and my thick braces covering my gangly teeth.

I know, i had it all.

Not to mention my puppy fat, ohh the embarrassment i still cringe thinking about it although no one really cared about me however they didn't get a chance to bully me either because of Rose,the queen of our school aka my best friend, I was always the pathetic bookworm sitting in the back of the class memorizing Shakespeare, staying at home on Saturdays watching baseball with my dad while every other teen went out and partied. Heck, even Alice used to go out with her friends.

Yep, a great contrast to what I am now.

I didn't work all that hard to lose my weight, I lost it during the summer right before freshman year, I even grew boobs surprisingly, considering the fact that I was flat as a welcome mat before, simultaneously my braces came off too revealing not so bad teeth and along with the magical tool of a hairdryer and mastering the art of makeup, I finally became a 'girl'.

That was when everything started.

I started going out more and was actually invited to parties, boys that didn't even spare me a glance before started looking at me and I finally fit in besides Rose. Although a bit weird at first, I started to like it. The constant feeling of being wanted made me so happy that I didn't even look past the facade people put up.

And that was what got me into that shitstorm.

"Bells...bellsss?" screamed Emmett bringing me out of my thoughts as he clambered onto my arm excitedly pointing to the screen like a boy on Christmas morning.

"GOAL!" screamed the both of them as they yelled as I covered my ears in agony.

"Gosh keep it down you two! My ears are bleeding and I am leaving," I said leaving them to their antics.

Only to bump into the wall.

No, it wasn't the wall I thought as I looked up to see him looking down at me with a sexy smirk plastered across his face and his bright emeralds piercing into me.

x

 **Annnd finally the next chapter is here, i am so sorry for waiting this long to post its just that i've been very busy and could not find the time to add to this story, i've been getting writers block on some parts because of the normality of it all but when the story goes into depth and the mystery is revealed then i will be able to write more in depth and chunkier chapters,i still havent reached my full writing potential yet.**

 **A great thanks to my Beta Vartron for editing my horrible grammar and making this story readable.**

 **p.s i know nothing about the difference between soccer and football because i am not a fan, so i am sorry if i got the facts wrong so please dont call me out on it.**


	5. Twenty Questionsgone wrong?

" _There is no simple love stories,_

 _If its simple, its not love."_

BPOV

Ugh yeah right if he thought he could melt me with his face he was so fucking wrong I was over that shit when he decided to call me a stalker and kick me out of his room.

There's only so much a woman can take before she loses it. So….I decided to ignore him.

I put my chin up and stalked off, not giving him the time of day. I heard him huff and silently follow me, I was intrigued to see where this was going to go.

Why was he huffing anyway? If anyone should be irritated here, that someone would be me.

"Hey wait a second," he spoke softly and something in his voice made me stop to a halt. He sounded vulnerable almost, his voice sounding unfamiliar like this was a rare occasion.

I turned around and waited expectantly for him to say something and he seemed to be struggling for words as he raked his hand through his hair repeatedly, something I picked up as an action he does when nervous or worried.

Good, he damn well should be.

"Look I'm…" he stuttered "I'm..." he said again while he lifted his arm and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Annoyance sparked within me. He was so stubborn, was it really that hard? Or does he not care at all? Even though he was struggling to apologize I found his attitude to be quite refreshing. Normally the people I meet try to apologize straight away or show some kind of emotion, but not Edward Cullen, the only guy that makes my head go crazy has this wall up that frustrates me to no ends.

"Get on with it, will you! God is it really that hard for you to apologize after your yelling ?" he was a tough motherfucker and if I was going to be the one to break him, well then so be it.

"I'm sorry okay?!" he half yelled at me while trying not to meet my eyes.

Finally, that sounded like it took some courage.

Suddenly I heard the sound of something crash and we both turned our heads to see practically everyone watching us with an amused expression, Emmett was grinning while Tyler sat on his shoulders, just like how a baby sticks to a mother with a knowing expression on his face and then there was Jasper, whose mouth was open in a shocked expression, we looked down to see popcorn scattered over the floor and Jasper's hand was lazily holding the bowl while holding onto one piece in his hand which was frozen halfway to his mouth.

Alice looked like she was holding in the squeal of the century.

What the hell, it was one sorry ! It's not like he professed his undying love to me..

"What?!" me and Edward huffed together as they interrupted our conversation.

Jasper's head nodded from side to side and he shrugged telling us to carry on sporting a smug expression.

Before I could look back at Edward his hand was clutched on my wrist and he was pulling me away to the balcony.

We stopped to a halt and he started apologizing, "I knew I did a fucked up thing okay? I didn't know what you came to do, I was half asleep and when I opened my eyes I found you in there with me doing god knows what and the first thing that came to my mind was that you were snooping," he said all in one go chest heaving before facing the forward towards the sea.

"Yeah I understand but a normal reaction would be to ask first what was going on and then proceed to make sense of things, but you just jumped to conclusions "I huffed before crossing my arms and mimicking his posture.

"I know and I apologized, it's just that I'm a very private person and I just don't feel comfortable with people coming into my personal space, even my family keep to themselves and when I saw you in there I just freaked out I guess."

At least he spoke the truth.

"Yeah I get it, it's partly my fault too since I just walked in," I shrugged glancing at him with the corner of my eye to find him looking at me intently.

What was that look?

He nodded at me once before saying a silent goodnight and walking back in leaving me with my thoughts.  
-x-  
We were at the beach and the sky was a mixture of all kinds of colors,the ocean was calm with only a few ripples here and there and the darkness gave it a rich navy blue color the sunlight reflecting off it in the distance, stars were starting to emerge and the breeze was picking up giving the whole place a calm atmosphere.

The place wasn't very crowded with a bonfire going off in the distance surrounded by many teens and a few couples either stargazing or playing in the water, nothing too energetic.

"Emmett Elvis McCarty put me down this instant!" screamed Alice as she giggled loudly in Emmett's arms looking like a pair of maniacs as he ran down to the beach with both of his dimples showing and a shitface grin on him.

I was watching this from a distance as I saw Edward walk along the shore with a pair of earphones stuck into his ears, he looked annoyed as usual. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a flimsy tank top that showed off his taut back muscles.

"What's stuck up his ass huh?" I said to Jasper who was walking beside me, "One minute he acts like a ferocious lion and the next he's a lost puppy"

Jasper chuckled at my remark and everything went silent for a few seconds before he spoke  
"It's complicated Bells that's for sure" his eyes sparkled as we both looked up to Edward who was openly flirting with a group of girls that surrounded him like moths getting attracted to light during the summertime.

"Back when we were kids, Edward was a shy, reserved kinda guy and the only woman in his life was mom," he cleared his throat slightly wincing at the endearment.

"He used to cry like a baby when she left. Even though I was only about one I still remember him crying himself to sleep, they were thick as thieves and when she left...well you can imagine. He only became the man he is now for reasons that aren't really mine to tell." he spoke softly and loudly at the same time telling me this was as far as it gets with what's going on with Edward.

You see this was what I really love about Jasper, he was honest and didn't want to interfere unless necessary and he had this aura about him, as if nothing could phase him, he always knew how to calm you down even in the shittiest of situations, he was a righteous man and a true gentleman, how him and man meat over there are related i'd never understand.

"But Bella to answer your thought" he spoke quickly as I turned to listen as we sat down on the shore" he never was this ferocious lion until you, he always was the lost puppy, well he was angry but, I don't know, I haven't seen him like this...well ever to be honest, he never shows his emotions to anyone not even me most of the time, always closed off that boy, but when you guys talk, even if its full blown fighting" he grins as I roll my eyes " he gets angry, you push his buttons"

Wow this is a lot to take in, I understand what he's saying, Edward freaking Cullen pushes my buttons too and he knows damn well that he can and that's the thing that scares me the most, he doesn't even open up to me hell he doesn't even have a civil conversation with me let alone show me his emotions, it's only been three fucking days and I'm already deep in a shitshow. But I'm also proud to know the fact that I get on his nerves. I mean his moods now were enough to give me a whiplash one minute he was the fun teasing Edward and the next he looked like his puppy got ran over.

The loud thudding of feet broke my thoughts as I looked up to see Tyler and Edward charging at me with determined faces.

"No. No no no no nooo " my yells were muffled by Emmet's screams.

"Belllaaa come on " screams Tyler as he grabs me by the arms and hoists me up while Edward held my legs.

And that went straight up to you know where, shit im fucking turned on.

He had a tight grip on my calves as he grinned slightly at me.

"Wait what are you doing? TYLER!" I screamed as he held his grin and they both swung me like a fucking cradle and launched me into the water.

"SHIT" I screamed as I gasped for air the salty water stung my chapped lips and my eyes were struggling to open themselves, I thrashed about and launched myself at them pulling the fucker Edward into the water.

Not too soon Alice and Emmett launched themselves in followed by Tyler and Jasper's cannonballing into Edward and me causing a huge wrestling match between the boys.

"Come at me you little pussy" growled Emmett as he flexed his huge huge muscles growling like a caveman at Tyler.

I was laughing my head off as Edward tried to hide behind me which ended up in him laughing loudly, he had his hands on my hips and I would have been lying if I said I didn't like it, he looked sexy as hell, his head was thrown back and his hair was dripping into his eyes, and his abs oh holy mother of god his abs.

Jasper was watching us with a smile on his face and next to him was Alice with a menacing smile and a not-so-natural-looking glint in her eye. Edward finally caught on and shrugged his shoulders at Jasper before nodding his head forward in question, earning a shrug back from Jasper.

He looked down and noticed his hands were wrapped around my waist and he looked surprised as he pulled away from my body, the instant loss of heat disappointed me and I slightly shivered.

I didn't like this feeling of closeness, it was dangerous territory and I wasn't setting myself up for something that isn't worth it, I have already had my fair share of that, and I'm pretty sure he has too.

I feel a 'but' coming on somewhere in the equation, but I can't put my finger on where.

I turned around only to see an angry looking Edward wading himself out of the water.

-x-  
 **EPOV**

 _Wind was blowing my hair into my face, I felt like I was on top of the world, my cheeks flushed with happiness as I swiveled and turned effortlessly, the wheels feeling like ice as it glided over the small cycle path on this warm autumn evening, although the sun was shining brightly, the cold was evident as my scarf and brand new coat that she bought me yesterday kept me comfort, just like her, I could hear her laughing behind me and I could practically picture her running behind me as I giggled along, her hair flying wildly around her, the sunlight brightening her hues of gold and red, as her beautiful smile shone on her face._

 _I wanted to see her smiling face, and so i turned._

 _She looked exactly like how I pictured her._

 _Except this time a wave of panic swept through her face as I felt myself lose control and crash._

 _The whole world seemed to be in a disarray and i couldn't make out anything, i cried for help as the stinging pain on my knee engulfed me completely._

" _Mommy" I cried._

 _I saw her run towards me her lovely face in more pain than i was, as she scooped me up towards her chest and whispered in my ear._

" _It's going to be okay, Edward, everything's going to be okay"_

I woke up suddenly with a throbbing pain in my head and the throbbing in my knee disappearing with the dream.

I pulled off the covers and looked down at the small scar embellishing my knee, the tip of the iceberg of the larger one that I had in my heart.

- **x** -

BPOV

It was nine o'clock in the morning and I was freshly showered.

We had a whole day of wedding planning ahead of us after our little rest yesterday, there were about eleven days until the wedding and Alice were freaking out.

I once myself over in the mirror, satisfied with my jeans and dark blue spaghetti strap top. I piled my hair up in a what I would call a messy bun and trailed to my sister's room.

Alice had given me the address of that stupid fashion designer that lived three hours away and me and Edward had to pick it up today or otherwise alterations couldn't be done in time.

I stopped outside my sister's room and knocked, just in case they were dry humping or something, that would be something I could never forget especially after last summer where I caught mom and dad in the pool in our backyard all drunk and slopping all over each other dancing to Britney.

Gave me nightmares for days.

What I liked to believe is that they had sex twice in their lives just for the purpose of having kids, and they didn't even get naked, only cut a hole in my moms pants so he could put it in.

That's it.

More thinking would give me anxiety.

I knew I was lucky to have a parents that were so in love, the word divorce wasn't in their dictionary.

I knocked on the door once.

I knocked twice, my thumb grazing the freshly polished oak door.

I knocked about five more times till I gave up and decided to go in.

Just as I turned the handle a pair of cold hands grabbed my waist and pulled me to the side and I gave out a small yelp only to meet with a grinning Edward.

"What the hell Edward ?" I said loudly at his grabbing, especially with his cold ass hands.

"Shhhhh" he whispered as put up one of his fingers to those luscious lips of his.

I think I stared for a second longer than I was planning to because I saw his lips curve into that goddamn smirk I despised.

My face instantly heated up as I fumbled around with my shirt.

"What do you mean sshhh, what's going on?" I whispered back trying to change the subject.

He pulled my arm and motioned for me to put my ears against the bedroom door. And that's when I heard it.

Moan after moan after moan.

Ewwww

"Oh my god " I whispered as I heard the nastiest thing that Jasper has ever said  
"That's it beautiful, look at me while you come "He growled as Alice squealed with pleasure and responding with a breathy moan.

"Jesus fucking christ I am traumatized for life " I spoke as I edged backwards from the door.

Edward was sniggering like anything and I was still trembling.

"Its okay, you'll be fine I've heard worse when she came to visit during last summer, they even fucked on the terrace I think" he assured me but I was still disgusted.

"Anyway, we better get going before we lose the appointment" Edward spoke as he checked his watch and nodded his head towards the parking lot.

"Oh yeah the dress, I totally forgot about that" I muttered as I followed him silently towards the car.

What was this?

This atmosphere was awkward and very frustrating, I would rather fight with him than speak in this terrible facade that we were putting up, although I felt like the both of us knew if we teased too much it would turn into fighting.

We loaded up into the car not speaking a word, I was getting annoyed, I'm not someone who enjoyed silences so I decided to man up and say something.

"So-"  
"So-"

We both looked at each other and chuckled, at least something was going right.

"You go first" Edward speaks up from beside me.

"I was going to ask if we could play twenty questions," I said sheepishly, the idea sounded much better in my head.

"Is that just answering the questions you ask me? then I want a chance as well" he chuckled, his beautiful voice resounding in the car lightening the mood dramatically.

"Of course, but we get an out, only one, "I said since I didn't know what to expect from Edward.

"Deal, i'll go first. Favourite colour?" he asked grinning to me.

"Green " I blurted out looking at his eyes, shit, I was hoping he hadn't noticed and I was relieved to see him nod.

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Chocolate brown," he says without missing a beat turning his head to look at me before looking back towards the road.

Chocolate brown? Why would he say that? He could have just said brown, I automatically thought of the coincidence between our choice of colours, but thought the better of it.

No way Bella, stop assuming things.

"Why chocolate brown?" I asked voicing my inner thoughts.

"Oh no, no, it's my turn" he smirked dodging the question altogether.

Sly bastard.

"Fine, go on then"

"What do you do? work-wise I mean," he asked looking quite intrigued.

"I'm a working to be a lawyer. I have two years left of my bachelor's degree to become a family lawyer."

"Wow I didn't expect you to be a lawyer, although I can see it now," he said slowly while I contemplated the meaning of that.

Did he mean that in a rude way? That i'm too stupid and young to be a lawyer? Or did he mean that i'm suitable for another job?

I decided to ask him.

"Why do you think that ?" I asked as I turned slightly towards him as we stopped at the traffic light.

"I always pictured you as a teacher or something, a badass one who the kids check out"

Damn, that was a compliment and a half.

"Really? that's funny because if I didn't become a lawyer my second option would have been to become a teacher, I love English and reading"

"What type of books do you read?" he asked as he lazily played with the steering wheel.

"Nuh uh you can't ask me yet, it's my turn," I said copying his earlier words.

He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a paediatric surgeon.I'm aspiring to be one more specifically, I'm in medical school," he said cockily.

This was my turn to go into shock, I would have guessed he was a firefighter or something, not a doctor.

"Wow impressive" I mused.

"What do you do? Is it hard?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

"One at a time " he chuckled his voice making my insides weird.  
Must be moms homemade breakfast sushi I had today, yeah that's it.

"And it's my turn anyway" he winked

I huffed in annoyance.

sly, sly bastard.

"Go on" I urged so I could ask him my question.

"Favorite Band?"

"Erm, I think it would probably be Plain White T's"I said as I looked over at Edward he had a grin plastered over his face and the sun was shining through the car window lighting his hair in a mixture of reds and golds.

I know they broke up, I should be liking One direction or something, but i couldn't help it, oldies are goldies.

"I like them too, but I didn't think you would listen to them, I thought you would have been a, I don't know Britney fan or something?" he shrugged.

"Of course I like Britney too, who doesn't ?" I shrugged only to hear him groan.

"Now I lost all the respect I have for you, seriously Bella? she sang hit me baby, one song that Tanya loved to sing all the time, ugh sure hurt my head," he said as he mocked Britneys well known lazy/seductive voice which had me doubled over in laughter.

Wait for a sec….Tanya?

Who was Tanya? Is that his girlfriend?no no no it's not because I saw him with that blonde at the airport, and I can tell for one fact that Edward wasn't a cheater.

Maybe it's his friend. With fuck buddy? why would he have a fuck buddy?Is he that cheap?

Most importantly why do I care? Ugh, I don't.

"Whose Tanya?" I asked without shit shit, now he thinks i'm .

"What?" spoke Edward as my voice broke him from his reverie.

"Tanya who is she?You said her now, "I said my voice not wavering as I stared right ahead at the road where an elderly couple were crossing the road with the help of their grandchildren, how sweet.

"My ex-girlfriend, she was a bitch" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Mmmm

"Edward, can I ask you about something?" I said trying to muster up the courage.

"Sure it's your turn " he laughed, I swear he was taking this game too seriously.

I've been dying to ask him all day and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I felt so out of my element when everyone gave each other looks regarding Esme and I was going crazy because they weren't keeping me in the loop.

I shouldn't do this I shouldn't do this I shouldn't do this

"Erm well...err..right well what happened with Esme?"

Ohhh I did it.

He stiffened.

Like just heard his house burned down stiff.

This was a bad bad bad choice, Bella.

His jaw flexed straight away as his face turned stoic, his grip on the steering wheel was frighteningly hard and he was breathing weirdly.

"Don't say her name, okay, just don't even ask me about her, and its none of your business so stay out of it " he spoke with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No your not sorry, I know your not and neither was she when she…" he took a deep breath and started again.

"I should have known, I should have known I can't get close to someone for one fucking hour before they bring this shit up, this is my fault it's all my fault it's always my fault" his voice wavered and cracked.

I knew I upset him, he was positively livid, not with me per say but with himself, it was clear as day as he shook his head back and forth, his face portrayed anguish and pain and guilt all in one, it was in a turmoil.

I needed to fix this.

-x-

 **Sorry i didnt update sooner, was a bit busy but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its longer ;)**

 **Please please please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Special thanks to my amazing Beta Vartron.**


	6. Opening Up

"It's like once you've been hurt you're scared to get attached again,

Like you have this fear,

That every person you like is going to break your heart,

Leaving you to pick up the broken pieces,

All over again"

-x-

BPOV

"Edward, stop the car" I said quietly, enough to let him hear.

He looked forward lips pursed and heaved, his head nodding from side to side with a no, like even one word could break him entirely.

"Edward, look at me," I spoke louder .

I took my hands and gently lifted them up and scooted closer to him, he didn't budge and I took this as an invitation and placed my hands on either side of his face, his skin felt smooth and soft and his jaw was digging into my palm.

I turned his head towards me and I felt him stiffen against my palms as he squeezed his eyes his jaw flexing as I saw him clutch the steering wheel so hard I knew he was trying to inflict pain upon himself.

And the only thing I could do was comfort him with words.

"It's going to be okay, Edward, it's going to be okay", I said softly.

I didn't know if my words triggered something in him but I felt him shudder, once, then twice, then over and over as he racked with silent sobs.

What did she do to cause him so much pain?

He didn't want me to watch him cry, I knew that, I knew how he felt.

I brought his face to my chest as his arms encircled my waist and he cried into me.

He cried like that for about five minutes mumbling incoherently until he calmed down.

I didn't know what was happening to me.I was supposed to be hating him, I was supposed to ignore him, I was supposed to act like I don't care, I was supposed to ignore I couldn't, I was slowly starting to understand what type of person he was underneath his tough cocky exterior, and here I was acting like his mother, he needed someone, to talk to, and I yearned to be that is wrong with me?I was getting confused.

I could feel his shallow breathing on my neck as he tried to regain his composure.

He lifted his head slightly to look up at me.

He looked more beautiful than he already was, his eyes were rimmed with red and sightly bloodshot, his lashes were wet and framing his gorgeous green eyes that looked up at me like I was someone, someone to him, someone he cared about.

I shook of the feeling, it was too stupid.

Our eyes were locked in place and I coughed slightly as he realised the position we were in.

The front of my shirt was slightly soaked, and his breath was making me shiver, he slowly pulled his arms away from me, as he brought them back to him he looked sheepish.

"I-, well, she" he was trying, I knew he was, he was trying to tell me what happened and I could see he wasn't ready, being patient was something I wasn't good at, but when it came to him I didn't know what I was doing, I normally thought out things before speaking them, but nowadays I seemed to be on edge.

"Edward," I whispered as I smiled slightly at his torn face, he looked like a little boy, vulnerable and seeking comfort.

"Its okay, you don't need to tell me now, whenever your ready"

My words visibly relaxed him as he grinned at me his smile lighting up his whole face, I had a feeling this was a genuine smile and I felt a warmth spread within me thinking of the fact that I was the one who made him smile.

His smile turned into a frown and his lips formed a pout.

I wanted to kiss it.

"Don't tell anyone I cried, I don't want to seem like a pussy " he mumbled as I chuckled slightly and rolled my eyes as nodded at him.

And he's back.

"Your secrets safe with me," I grinned.

He stared at me for a while before speaking,"thank you, Bella".

I shrugged.

It was the first time he called me Bella.

-x-

"Oh hello, come in come in, don't just stand there !" spoke an overly enthusiastic woman as she shoved me and Edward into the shop.

She had a thick accent and you could barely make out what she was saying.

Despite her 'amazing fashion sense' she was only wearing a light wispy skirt and a loose white tank top, her bright auburn hair was in a small bun above her head and her teeth glistened, she had some amazing teeth.

Ah so this was Alice's amazing designer, apparently this woman's pieces were out of this world.

"Bella, you don't understand! Its Isadora Avalino! She works wonders with a needle and thread! Did you know she was the runner up of national design excellence award for wedding dresses?" she had said animatedly.

I truly didn't care, although if I had a wedding I would gratefully hand over all the planning to my dear little sister.

Ha not.

"Ah yes yess" the woman spoke as she circled around me.

She was Spanish, she was pronouncing her yeses differently, it was more of jes than a yes, I could see Edward standing off in a corner looking around awkwardly while the woman was sizing him up as well.

Wow he's even got the old ones.

"Ay mi gusta, esta chica muy bonita!," she mumbled animatedly "si si," she was speaking fast in Spanish while trying to check my sizes or something.

I caught Edwards eye mouthing help, but he just shrugged and flashed me his signature smirk shrugging. There was something different about his smiles, I couldn't pinpoint what but...

"Si carina esto es perfecto!, you have amazing body shape and your stunning to look at, although I would have to adjust the chest size a bit, pero you have boobs?, I didn't know you had them with the measurements you gave me," I blushed like mad, avoiding a certain person's eye which I knew was on me.

I was confused why did she think I was wearing the dress?, oh right, she thought I was Alice.

"Oh no I'm not-," i started but was soon interrupted by her.

"Don't be shy Hermosa, its okay," she winked as she flailed about and stopped on Edward, he looked panicked.

Ha serves him right for standing back and watch me get eye molested.

"Ay who is this stud here? Are you hiding from me handsome? Come here," she spoke as she ushered him next me.

She went on to push me next to him so that we were touching, this felt really weird, but in a good way, I didn't know how to explain it, despite his cold exterior Edward emitted a certain warmth that captivated whoever was near him.

"Aha you look absolutely stunning together, imagine all the beautiful bebes you would make! Ahh what a nice pair! Me and mi Alejandro used to look nearly as good as you two," she said wistfully as me and Edward looked at each other and then back at this crazy woman.

"Before he left me for that stupid perra," she zoned out looking vengeful as I tried to explain the situation to her before she called up a pastor and married us right in this boutique.

"Well, Isadora, I'm not the bride, it's actually my sister but she couldn't make it, i'm Bella and this is Edward, the groom's brother" I managed to speak out.

"Ohhh lo siento both of you, pero I didn't knoww! I'm so sorry,but I have one question, how do I do this without the bride?"she looked expectantly between the both of us.

"Its okay she is sure of the dress, we just need to pick it up, we'll call you if we need alterations" i said confidently, with a nodding Edward by my side, he looked like he wanted to get this over with.

"Well okay then that's perfect!" she clapped her hands together before disappearing into the mass of dresses hanging upon the wall.

I sat down on the purple sofa placed in the middle of the room, I was tired as hell.

"Trust Alice to get a freaky drugged up wedding designer " spoke Edward as he came and sat next to me on the plush sofa

"I know right, she's a bit weird,she actually thought we were getting married can you believe that ? " I asked, as I looked towards the dresses.

It was silent for a moment and i thought I offended him, I turned back to say something.

"What I meant to say that was that we uh don't look like a couple, not that you're ugly you're far from ugly it's just that we aren't acting like a couple do you understand, I wasn't trying to offend you or anything…"

"Bella," he cut in chuckling lightly,"it's fine I know what you mean"

I was relieved.

"Although if we get married we'll look great together"

My head whipped around so fast i thought I just got a minor concussion, he was facing forward, looking at his phone but I saw the slight hint of a smile on his lips and my eyes narrowed.

The bastard, he thought he could say something like that and then just not pay attention, I was going to get that weird designer to wring his neck in a minute.

Speak of the devil, she appeared just in time with a large piece of clothing in her hand.

"Honey I need you to try this on just to make sure," she spoke steadily.

"What I couldn't possibly-," I spoke, this woman, did she forget that the dress isn't for me?

"No no none of that i need to see if the dress will be comfortable or not, especially with the embroidery, this particular dress took some time and care, and I work to the satisfaction of the customer," really? She decided to be serious now?

I huffed as she pushed me along into the dressing room and shoved the dress into my hands.

I quickly changed into it and she was right, the chest area was slightly tight but that's okay because Alice barely had anything up there.

The dress felt very smooth and supple against my skin, it was like silk.

I stepped out only to hear two gasps..

I was it the boobs?, it had to be the boobs.

I turned to look at the mirror and repressed my own dress was stunning, though not my had many beads along the edge of the borders, made of a silk like material, with a not too revealing sweetheart neckline, the dress flowed out into a fishtail behind me,but what enticed me the most was the amazing embroidery, it was so intricate and finely detailed, the material coming all the way up to my wrists.

I looked like a fairy.

"Ay ay ay you look so beautiful ! Muy bonito ! Young man come look at this isn't she a sight?" came the voice of Isadora.

Despite the craziness, this woman knew her shit.

I heard a slight coughing behind me only to turn around to look at Edward standing there with wide eyes, ugh I knew the chest was too tight.

Maybe I looked like a I'm supposed to look like a bride, so do I look like a whore bride?

"You er...look,"he ran his hands through his hair and I refrained from smiling.

He was so cute.

No he's not.

"You look very much stunning...I mean... what I meant to say was that you look nice...no pretty...er" he was stumbling and I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Its okay Edward I get it." I smiled as I quickly hurried to change, this was getting way too intense for me.

-x-

"Aw come on you can't tell me you have never watched star wars, seriously Bella?Like really?are you even human?"

We were back in the car after that awkward moment at the shop and we were already bantering like old friends.

"No Edward I have never watched it okay?I'm one of the rare people who do not care about star wars" I spoke back defensively.

"Thats it I'm making you watch star wars if it is the last thing I do"

"No Edward I'm not watching it, it's soo boring, i would rather go shopping with Alice"

"Now that's an insult and a half, I mean I still remember the day she took me for wedding shopping, I wanted to rip my hair out" he huffed, yup i know Alice is...special.

"No don't do that you have pretty hair" i blurted out.

Shit shit shit.

"What was that Bella?" he grinned, making me blush.

"And earlier 'oh Edward you are far from ugly', what was that about" he mocked me in a stupid girly voice while batting his eyelashes.

"I do not talk like that" i gritted out, but faced the window to hide my growing smile.

Ever since our heated conversation in the car Edward has lightened up a bit, he seems more comfortable with me although he isn't still delving into things, we were keeping the conversation light, Edward was nothing like I assumed, i found out through the past two hours that he is not only a piano prodigy, he holds a love for classics, in music and in books.

We had a small argument again when we stopped for food because Edward thought Wuthering heights was a stupid book.

"OFCOURSE you like that book, its love romance, it's so stupid really" he had argued.

"What do you mean it's stupid?It was Emily Bronte's only novel and regarded as a classic, which i thought you loved, it was unbelievably romantic and well written," I counter, this is one argument i wont lose.

"Yeah of course classics are amazing, but ones like To kill a mockingbird, not depressed romance, and anyway if Catherine truly loved Heathcliff she wouldn't have left him," he spoke with fire in his eyes, arguing with Edward was kinda fun.

"Yeah but that was her choice, it's the relationship between her and Heathcliff that matters," i was losing, for the first time.

"Haha Bella you can't be serious i mean if you love someone you don't leave them...no matter what," his eyes bore into mine and i could tell what he was thinking.

"Yes but it's the circumstances Edward" i was trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"No Bella, there's no excuse, Mo- I mean Catherine wouldn't have dropped him if she truly loved him, I don't believe in love Bella it only gives you heartache"

"Edward sometimes you have to forgive and forget"

"It's not that easy."

The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted our conversation.

"Hello?," i spoke into the phone.

"Bella where are you have you got the dress?," asked an enthusiastic Alice.

"Yes Alice I do have the dress its in the backseat, it's perfectly fine ," I reassured her.

"Okay thank you so much Bells and you too Eddie!," she screamed into the phone making Edward wince.

I grinned at him, he hated the name Eddie.

"Alice i have told you a thousand times, don't call me Eddie!," he grabbed my phone from me and started yelling at her.

I could hear her mumble and he nodded a few times and then glanced at me, his mouth turned into a slight smirk, his eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah okay Alice, bye...yeah you too...what...no, i'm not saying it...fine love you too now cut the damn phone," huffed Edward as he handed it back to me.

"Aww love you too? You and Alice are that close?," i was honestly intrigued, Edward didn't seem like the type to take an instant liking to people, much like me .

He chuckled.

"When i first met Alice she was like the she-devil, she told me that my outfits were totally out of this world and I had great fashion sense," he smirked cockily "and she kept on hounding me to be her main model for some fashion show she was included of course i said no, no woman tells me what to do, so she hounded me day and night," he huffed in annoyance.

"By day and night I mean literally day and night she used to call me at like three in the morning, I felt like strangling her and Jasper was no help, of course he's so pussy whipped that whatever Alice wanted she got, I finally agreed," he spoke sheepishly.

"No way! You agreed?," I guess i knew where she was coming from, he's one fine excuse for a man.

"Yeah, and while she was training me or whatever we spent quite some time together, she turned out to be quite cool and she has the same movie tastes so we bonded, she's kind of like a little sister now"

"Wow that is so cute," i mused.

"I can certainly tell your sisters, your both infuriating and stubborn as hell, but she's a mild case but your…" he smirked.

"what?I can't help it okay ? I argue till I get my way, my dad always used to tell me that being a lawyer was the best choice i ever made"

It was true, i could argue like a madwoman.

"Well you chose right" he shrugged."aren't you hungry?"

"No" as if right on cue my stomach rumbled.

Fucking sake.

He smirked his cute smirk at me and my anger subsided.

We stopped at a McDonald's and ordered take away.

"Hey can I have a big mac with extra chips, coke and umm an oreo mcflurry"

He turned to me and nodded to the side.

"Can i have a big mac and a caramel iced frappe please," I spoke to the receiver.

"I see we have similar taste in food," he grinned.

I grinned back, his smiles were infectious, and this time they were genuine.

-x-

It was almost noon when we got back and the everyone was out lounging near the pool.

"Bella thank you so much, can I see the dress?Wheres the dress?Is it okay?Is it bad ?," she spoke all at once.

"It's fine Alice, its beautiful, its in the car, go get it," I smiled.

"Eeeee!" she squealed as she lugged Jasper along to get the damn dress.

"Bella Im hungry, fix me something ?," whined Edward from behind me.

"Really? We just had a butt load of food and your already hungry?," i asked, it wasn't that much compared to what Emmett eats but still.

"What a man needs to grow, how do you think I got these muscles?," he flexed.

He was too hot for his own good, I wanted to jump him.

"Fine fine," I grinned as i set off to cook.

Just then a hat landed on my head, what the hell?

"Edward why is there a hat on my head?," I asked smiling at his grinning face.

"It suits you I had it custom-made," he shrugged with a glint in his eyes.

"Aw really? for me ?" I was touched and I liked it more than I should have.

"Yeah I thought of it and I just wanted you to have it," he sounded extremely happy and energetic, nothing like the moody Edward i knew.

"Anyway enough of that, fix me some food darlingg," he mocked as he heaved himself up on the counter.

He was becoming more relaxed with me, he was flirting more than usual and he was more lively.

"Okay what do you want darlinggg?, Pasta? A sandwich?," I mocked back while I flicked a dishcloth at him.

"No darlingg something heavy, I know! Make me some Chinese noodles, mom used to make it for me all the time," he took a deep breath "every Friday it was a different specialty, but my favorite was Chinese noodles.

It was the first time I've heard him comfortably talk about her, he didn't even is he opening up to me?Why is he trying ?Why is he so friendly all of a sudden?These questions were roaming around my head.I was more confused with my feelings, I was trying to put up walls just like he was and I was trying to remind myself that he was a manwhore and a jerk, but somehow my mind says one thing and my mouth does another, I can't stop being nice to him or teasing him and joking around with him, what was wrong with me, I have never changed for any guy, none.I'm always so awkward around them, but with Edward I feel the most comfortable I've been in a long time.

"Of course I can make you noodles, but too bad i don't know how to make it" I shrugged, I was trying to not go into the subject of his mother, it was too much of a touchy subject for him.

"Well I remember clearly she used to boil these noodles in water and let it simmer for a long time and in a separate pan she would mix all these sauces and vegetables and meat and stuff, then she would pour it in the noodles and do this shaky mixy thingy with two forks " he spoke looking wistful.

"Right and that was so much detail I think I might be able to do it in my sleep now, Edward what do you mean by stuff?"

"Oh yeah, um I don't remember, but i'll help!" he grinned looking all eager, awww.

We ended up googling it and everything was perfectly fine till he decided to make cupcakes for dessert, now we were covered in flour .

"Edward I told you like a million times! You don't mix the eggs and flour that fast!," I huffed, as I saw him sheepishly wipe the mess on the floor.

"I will do it," I said as I lunged forward to grab the cloth.

Everything happened at once as I felt myself skid across the egg and land on Edward with a heavy thump.

I felt a weird sort of Dejavu, from the time I fell from the tree.

As if reading my mind Edward whispered into my face.

"This isn't the first time Bella, are you making this a habit?," his eyes were looking between mine and my lips.

I felt my breathing increase and my heartbeat fastened, I was blushing like mad and my face was warm, it was a comfortable silence and I really wanted to kiss him.

I bit my lip in anticipation and he took one glance at them and then groaned capturing his lips with mine and flipping me over.

It was nothing like i've ever felt before, there were fireworks going through my body, his lips tasted like cinnamon and spice and he was feverishly kissing me, we were rolling around in the flour but I couldn't care less and by the looks of it neither did he, I lifted my hands up and threaded my fingers into his soft silky hair and pushed him further into me as his hands roamed my bare skin, his fingers skimming over my stomach, everything was happening so fast we didn't hear the banging of a door and clicking of heels.

"THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED BITCHES!"

"Rose?"

-x-

Did you guys like it? If you did please please review i love reading reviews.

Sorry if this story is dragging out and some people think its "not progressing the story", well that's how i planned 's supposed to be a slow burn fic and not a love at first sight type of story but don't worry it won't be a drag because I've read plenty of those stories where they don't confess anything till the last chapter, annoying i was saying this story will be at least ten to fifteen chapters long and i'm trying to make the chapters longer.I will not be doing an EPOV because this is Bella's story and knowing Edwards point of view kind of ruins things.

Yes there is a mystery and you might have already guessed it has something to do with Esme doing some...things haha.

But don't worry she is not a vampire or human here..

I am currently reading a fic called "There will be blood" it is amazing and you should totally check it out, if your into mafia crime and hot possesiveward ;)


	7. Out of the dark

_"If we deny love that is given to us,_

 _if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss,_

 _then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."- Oprah Winfrey_

-x-

BPOV

I could understand her voice anywhere, shit shit shit.

She was standing in her all supermodel glory with a hand on her hip, her blood red lips pursed and those golden tresses were sweeped back with a clip, she was also wearing a skin-tight skirt with five inch killer heels, her violet eyes were staring down at us inquisitively.

Oh how I've missed her

I can't believe the one moment she decides to show up, I'm having a hot make out session on the floor with Edward.

"Oh my god bitch what the hell!, you did not tell me you were sexing it up here with a handsome hunk"

She had her beautiful face twisted into a scowl.

"Rose now is not-" I tried to stop this but prevailed.

"Bella this is an upgrade and a half from that druggie James, and what the hell are you doing lying on the floor in this mess, it looks like a birthday cake blew up in here," she scoffed as she walked forwards.

Just then I remembered Edward who was half lying on top of me with a confused expression on his face, he looked delicious though, his lips were looking tasty and I just wanted to-.

"Focus Bella! As I was saying, I should have come earlier, now introduce me"

"Er..well this is Edward Cullen-"

"THE Edward Cullen? Mmm I must say I have heard things and you certainly live up to it" she raked her eyes over him appreciatively "Isn't this the same guy that Alice said would be perfect for you? You guys finally decided to hook up huh? I must say he is totally better than that dickhea-"

"ROSE!," I screamed "shut up!, and we're not hooking up"

"Fine fine whatever you say Bella " she shrugged as a small smile graced her lips.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you hot stuff, keep her on her toes because she can be a handful, you better meet me in the room in an hour, we need to catch up" she grinned and winked at me as she grabbed Edwards flour covered hands and shook them before strutting off.

I heard a slight huff next to me and looked up to see a dazed Edward.

Yup Rose does that to you, with her beauty and her personality, she might seem bitchy but she was far from it, actually scratch that she was a total bitch, but she's fierce for those who she loves.

I've known Rose since I was about five, she was like my savior, and complete opposite, we met during the first day of kindergarten when we got in a fight over the slide in our school playground, I pulled her hair out and she scratched my knee, I ended up crying and two boys threw a ball at me calling me a wuss.

And I still remember to this day, she went up to them and punched one in the face saying "no one calls my friend a wuss", and that was that, we became practically inseparable.

She was my guide throughout high school, she balanced me although she was a reckless diva and I was the quiet mousy girl somehow we made it work.

I felt someone shift on me and I realised the situation at hand, I just kissed Edward, well practically he kissed me but still.

I JUST KISSED EDWARD.

And he's still sitting behind me, so I turn around expecting something positive only to be hit with a frown on his face, his eyes were downcast and his lips were pursed, he looked angry, not at me, but more at himself.

Was he regretting it?Was he angry at himself for kissing me?Am I that bad of a kisser?

Just then the words that came out of his mouth justified my thoughts.

"Bella…" he looked up at me and I was waiting patiently although my heart was pounding furiously in my chest "I'm sorry, I...it was a mistake" he spoke looking anywhere but me.

I was furious and upset, I felt a small stinging in my eyes but blinked them away before he could see, what the hell was his problem?He kissed me, he was the on who initiated it and now he's telling me its a mistake?

"Its okay, I understand, a spur of the moment thing right?" I chuckled slowly masking my hurt beneath a smile.

He looked disappointed.

He looked like he wanted me to fight for him, to scream, yell anything, but no I wasn't going to do that till he decides to man up and tell me what he wants, till then I wasn't going to pursue him, I was going to stay silent.

"I will clean this up, you can...uh you can leave if you want" he didn't want me to leave, I could see it in his eyes.

But I left anyway, staying there with him for too long would make me cry.

I needed Rose.

-x-

"I mean what the heck Rose is he for real?"

I was now ranting while pacing her bedroom while she sat on the bed eating hot Cheeto's, her long legs were crossed as she sat with an amused expression on her face.

After reaching her room I had proceeded to tell her everything in detail. How we met, what we did the past few days, our fights, our kiss, everything.

"For gods sake, if you kissed me will you then tell me its a mistake?" I ask with my arms stretched on either side of me.

"Um I'm not sure if I should answer that, but in defence of what happened maybe he's just scared, you know commitment issues" she spoke with a shrug.

"I mean Bell's this is the first time I've seen you all worked up over a guy, especially one you met like three days ago" she eyed me with a small grin as she licked the Cheeto remains of her fingers.

Something just clicked in my head at her previous words.

Of course.

Its Esme.

I'm still in the dark about what Esme did but I do know she left Edward while he was young, left everyone.

He probably has issues with getting close to someone, in a way other than skin to skin.

I should have thought this through although I'm not going to change my mind, it was his call now.

"Anyway, are there any cute guys here? " asked Rose breaking me from my thoughts.

"Well you humiliated me in front of one, there's Tyler, who you know and is too young for you by the way, and then there's…" my voice broke off as her face contorted into a scowl.

"Emmett's here?" she asked slowly "Of course he is, oh my god why did I come? Why am I here? I guess I knew he would be here but it's really kicking in Bella, shit, what was I thinking? Rose Rose stupid Rose! Ugh I'm leaving " she rambled on furiously as she got up to pack her stuff her hair flying around her face and her face getting more and more anxious.

"Ohhh no you don't" I said in a firm voice as I gripped her arm and lugged her back onto the bed.

She complied with a slight huff.

Rose and Emmett have history, long long history.

Back when we were in high school Emmett was the king of Elenoise High when Rose and I were only in 8th grade, and Emmett was a used to visit me all the time, because we were very close, at that time Rose wasn't as beautiful as she is now as hard as it is to imagine, she was a skinny blonde with a mouth, and Emmett the hot quarterback every girl wanted, including Rosalie, however her worst luck was that Emmett didn't like blondes, and he hated mouthy people that talk back to him, Rosalie was the epitome of both, I still remember the first time he actually met her he told me to not hang out with this 'crazy ass blonde chick'.

Emmett used to come round ours every Sunday with Tyler for my moms infamous roast with the whole family and Rosalie was always around, my house was more of a home to her than hers ever was and as a result Rosalie saw him more and developed a crush on him, she used to try get his attention and what not, but every time Emmett would give her a tight-lipped smile while he sat with Lauren Mallory, the hot junior cheerleader, a sweet girl but kind of a suck up, a 'nice chick with a nice rack' as Emmett put it, yeah he was a bit of a douche.

As soon as freshman year came around Rosalie became the 'it girl', the beautiful blonde bombshell that everyone wanted, and of course so did Emmett,he finally noticed her and she was over the moon, they dated for about one month before he broke it off with her, deeming her too clingy or whatever reason, I was too furious to ask.

Saying she was devastated would be an understatement.

Ben and Jerry sent us a free membership for a lifetime supply of ice cream.

Literally.

She used to cry .day.

He was an asshole and it took me a long time to forgive him, but Rose never did.

I told him not to break my best friends heart, and I told him not to lead her along, but that was exactly what he did.

Beneath her little playgirl exterior she has going on right now I know that she still has feelings for him, and here she was freaking out over it.

"Look Rose this will be the first time you will see him personally since the breakup, show him what you are now, you're an amazing mechanic who has two successful shops already.I hate to break it to you but he's over it, and you should be as well and go out there and show him what he's missing, make him regret ever dumping you," I said as she sat up straighter and looked more confident.

"Right, right exactly that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to show him who's got the upper hand here, I will show him what he could have had," she spoke in a strong voice.

"I know right, lets kick his ass" I grinned.

The door slammed open making us jump in alarm.

Speak of the devil, Emmett walked in.

"Kick who's ass Bells if some guy's bothering you then i-" he froze mid sentence as his eyes locked with Rosalie, who after all that confidence looked like she was about to cry.

"Rose" he coughed slightly "nice to see you" he looked down and winced.

I gave her a slight nudged and mouthed 'show him what he's missing'.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Hi Em its good to see you, how are you?" she smiled as his eyes widened at her dazzling smile, and altogether missing the mischievous glint in her eye.

Yup he's done for.

-x-

An hour passed by and we were all sitting on the dining table, and saying it was awkward as hell would be an understatement.

One one side there me and Rose, and opposite us Edward and Emmett, both of them were looking at anywhere but us and on the other hand my parents and the wedding couple were oblivious to the tension, laughing and joking about god knows what.

I could see Edward trying to engage in conversation with everyone but every now and then I would catch him looking at me, same with Emmett but in the direction of my best friend, except this time he looked like he was going to puke.

Rosalie was calm and collected, but her hand was gripping my knee under the table very painfully as she gritted out smiles.

"So Rosalie honey, why didn't you show up until now?I was just about to ring you up yesterday, I was wondering where my other daughter had gone" smiled Renee as she looked up at Rose.

My best friend smiled in return, her eyes lighting up, she was literally adopted into our family.

"Oh mom I'm sorry, i had to run some errands for the shop, we were supposed to deliver a car to a client, but one part was shipped too late, it was a very important client and I had to stay and fix it" she grinned at my mother before resuming to eat.

I was watching Emmett carefully as he looked slightly impressed, he likes his women tough, well now he does anyway.

"Oh well its okay at least you made it! Your my bridesmaid after all! I can't wait to show you your dress!" smiled Alice.

I resumed eating my food, as I dragged the half eaten chicken across the plate, my appetite slowly vanishing.

"What car was it" spoke a voice I haven't heard all day.

I looked up so quickly i thought I was going to go dizzy.

"What?" spoke Rose as she realised the question was aimed at her.

"I meant the car you had to fix, what car was it?" repeated Edward as he carefully kept his eyes trained on Rose.

"Oh It was a very rare car, it was the first time I had ever seen it up close, no wonder it took so long for it to ship the parts" spoke Rose as she downed her water in one go.

I looked up to see Emmett's face change to one of nonchalance, trying to hide his interest, but failing miserably.

"Oh but to answer your question it was a 1960 Porsche RS60"

"Holy shit" spoke Emmett as he choked on his beer.

"THE Porsche RS60?, dude that car is like crazy expensive and rare," he spoke excitedly his eyes almost popping out of his skull forgetting the situation altogether.

"Yeah I know right, she was a beauty when they brought her in, her bumper was smashed up though and it was really hard to find a replacement" grinned Rose.

What the hell?

Edwards expression mirrored mine so I assumed Emmett had told him everything.

Weren't they just awkwardly sitting around like divorcees or something, now they were in their own bubble as they mumbled on about a Porsche, I don't know what she's doing, but it isn't going to be good for Emmett.

"Tyler can you pass me the gravy?" spoke Edward lightly as Tyler fumbled with the pot, spilling about a quarter of it's contents over Edward's arm.

"Ah shit!" he yelled as he pushed the chair up and standing upright.

I was about to get up but my mom, the super mom she was, got up before me and rushed to his side, fawning all over him.

"Oh sweetie stay right there are you okay?, it will probably burn a little bit" she spoke softly as she applied honey to his scalded arm.

The look of pain vanished off of Edwards face and it was replaced with something else, he was smiling at my mother, a look of longing flooding his features, not the rapey type of course, but I think he was overwhelmed by my mothers maternal instincts.

She was rambling to him about home remedies and oncing him over, checking for other burns, and satisfied with herself she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him then returning to her seat.

His eyes widened and he looked stunned and a bit depressed at the same time, his eyes were cast down and he had a faraway look in his eye.

He announced that he wasn't hungry and he was going to take a shower before slowly rising from his seat and slowly walking off with his shoulders hunched.

I am sick of this, I need to clear things out.

-x-

I waited patiently outside Edward's room waiting for him to finish showering. my sandals clicked against the sparkling marble floor as I walked to and fro in front of his suite.

To be honest I was scared shitless.

I was scared to approach him and I was scared to ask him what I wanted to this was going on for too long.I needed something, something to clear the air I needed to understand his mood swings, everyone except from me seemed to understand what happened but now was the time for me to know, I've been in the dark for far too long and I was sick of it .I needed to find out why his moods would change so much and how he would go to from being angry to happy.I wanted to help him and it didn't help that my growing feelings were becoming inevitable day by day, i wasn't going to initiate anything between us, all I wanted was some answers.

I heard the slow thudding of the shutting door.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and knocked on the door.

There was a silence before a minute "who is it " resounded from the room.

"Its me Bella" I spoke clearly and softly enough that only he could hear.

The silence lengthened this time and i was about to walk away in defeat before a "come in" came from the room.

I smiled slightly before slowly twisting the handle and walking in.

He was sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his knees his head was bent down and hearing my approach he slowly lifted his head up and his eyes met mine, they were swirling with emotion and I sat down beside him.

I fidgeted with my clothes and i could feel his eyes on me.

Clearing my throat I prepared for what was going to happen.

"Can we talk?"

He looked at me silently before nodding, and sighing at the same time.

"Okay, but not here, lets go down to the beach," he whispered proceeding to take my hand before thinking the better of it and nodded towards the door.

Our walk was silent and the sky was slowly turning dark with wisps of cool air flowing around us as sand crunched beneath my flip flops with every step.

I looked to my right to see Edward walking silently beside me his face forward and his posture stiff.

He lead me to a lone bench under a large beautiful tree and I sat down eagerly beside him.

"I guess you want to know everything don't you? I… I can't promise to go into detail but ...I'll tell you what I can," he spoke softly his eyes turned towards me and i nodded in response.

"My mother Esme was a beautiful soul inside and out, at least that's what I remember, I loved her more than anything, she was the only woman in my life,ever, and I adored her"His eyes were downcast and he played with a stray leaf.

"I remember so clearly, every day she used to take me on walks and every day she used to sing to me,make breakfast with me, drop me to school herself... I loved every second of it, my father always used to say I was a mamma's boy, I denied it but I knew I loved her more than him, I guess it was just an attachment, she was always so close to me, as someone who worked at home she had plenty of time on her hands,other than my father who was then a small time lawyer who worked night and day.

"Don't get me wrong I loved my father a lot, but nothing could compare to Esme," his voice broke and I placed a hand on his arm and he smiled in response.

"She left me." he said as his eyes welled up with tears "She left me one day without no notice or a reason, only a note saying sorry" he scoffed but a tear dripped down his eye.

"I thought she would come back, so did dad, we thought it was a joke, it must be right?We were such a happy family, the four of us, Jasper was so young and he didn't understand...but me and my father, we were devastated, she never showed a sign of any unhappiness, we thought she was kidnapped at first but she called, she said" he stopped to breathe, tears were openly dripping down his face now and I had the urge to hold him.

"I still remember vividly, her exact words to me were 'I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry, I had to, I'll be okay, look after Jazzy and be a good boy for your dad? I'm sorry Edward, it has to be this way, I love you, so so much, goodbye sweetheart'.I hated it, I hated her, how dare she do that to me?How dare she leave me?Why would she do it? Why?These questions were constantly ringing in my head. I don't understand Bella, I just don't understand.I thought about it for weeks and weeks, then it turned into months, then years, for two whole years I couldn't even bring myself up to even look at her things."

"Dad took it the worst, he wouldn't sleep in the same room, it's still locked you know?All her stuff is there, I broke some stuff the day she went though, I was angry,very angry, but dad was angry at me, for touching her stuff, _she_ left us, he had no right to defend her...but he loved her, still does, and so do I even though she disappeared away from me forever."

His face was contorted into anger as he looked straight at me, his eyes were searching mine, urging me to say something.I was still frozen and unable to say anything to him, it was too painful, seeing him like this, vulnerable and upset, he wasn't the cocky arrogant Edward I met, he was a young boy, abandoned by his own mother.

What kind of a woman was she?Who would leave Edward? Who would ever leave a perfectly happy family?I turned to him, and he was scrunching his face up, trying not to cry again.

"Its okay Edward you can cry" I said softly, I turned to him and he automatically put his head on my shoulder my arms encircled his face and my chin rested on his hair.

We sat like that for what seemed to be a long time.I never wanted to let him go and my heart was clenching with some unknown feeling every time I heard him breath.

"Do you think...you know...was...was she cheating on Carlisle?" I asked the question that had been running around in my head for a long time.

He swayed his head from side to side against me.

"No, definitely not, my parents...they, you haven't seen them together...they were so in love, most couples stay close like that for a year after marriage at most, but my parents, every year was honeymoon phase for them," he chuckled slowly.

"Me and Jasper used to get sent to nana at least once every two weeks so they could have their 'alone time', it was amazing, although my dad was always working or away with Charlie, somehow they made it work"

"Your question did come into my mind for a split second during the first few weeks she left, but I couldn't believe it, although I don't really know what to believe anymore.I believed she loved me didn't I? And guess what?That ended up a lie, so if this turns out to be true it wouldn't be surprising."

My eyes were swelling up with tears but I blinked them back, it was whole ordeal was devastating.I imagined my mom leaving us, and it already made my stomach churn,she was the glue that held us all together, if she wasn't there we'd all fall apart, especially Charlie.I think he would die, my dad loved her to bits.

"I don't know what to say," I grimaced "i cant even imagine life without Renee" I said slowly.

"Its okay Bella, time, time was the only thing that saved me, I healed over time, I don't know why but this place makes me think of her, not in a bad way of course but in a way that I'm experiencing what I've missed for so long"

I shivered from a strong breeze that blew across the beach, Edward noticed and placed his coat on top of my shoulders.

"I ...I'm sorry for kissing you the other day" ouch, again?.That hurt, I can't believe he's sorry for kissing me, am I that much of a bad person?

Reading my facial expressions Edward's eyes grew wide with shock.

"No, no that's not what I meant, I'm sorry for kissing you and saying it was a mistake, it wasn't a mistake it was the best thing I've ever done for myself and I ruined it." he scowled "I like you Bella I really like you, you're the first girl I've ever liked, the first person I've said all of this to.I don't know why but you have this thing about you that puts me at ease,you remind me of my mom,not in the motherly way but...a sense of comfort, and not to mention you make my heart beat faster with one look.I...I just really like you" he said shyly looking all adorable.

"I really like you too Edward.I like you a lot, it did hurt a lot when you rejected me, I thought I wasn't good enough, I thought that you didn't want me and I thought you were a dickhead" I grinned at him.

"I know I was,but it's just because I was scared, to get closer to someone, I've always never gone beyond the physical connection because I'm afraid, I'm afraid that if I ever find someone I can't live without they'll just... me I've met plenty of women but none stand out like you I tried to hold myself back I really did but, it's just that I've never felt this way about anyone, you frustrate me to no ends but somehow I can't get enough of you" he smirked.

Ah he was in denial, trying to hold himself back as much as he could, I remember now after that kiss he looked like he wanted to say so much but just, couldn't.

There was a moment of silence, and Edward kept peeking at me with his eyes.

"Bella, if you don't mind can, can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Wow.

Edward Cullen wanted to kiss me and he's asking, if it was me I would have just jumped him, he was being so adorable, this was a different Edward altogether.

 _His alter ego, Mr Adorable Cullen_

"Bella ?" he asked again.

Oh shit, my mind wandered.

"I mean if you don't want to it's perfectly fine it's just that ever since yesterday I cant stop thinking about that kiss and I was just wondering, but if I'm making you uncomfortable just forget it…" he rambled on.

And before he could say more I grinned at him grabbing his beautiful face in my hands and planting my lips on his.

-x-

 **So that was chapter 7.**

 **Review please!**

 **Sorry about the layout of the last chapter, I had to edit it myself and I was so tired, it was a huge mess because my beta wasn't available and I will fix it as soon as I get time, but I'm back on track now and I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts.**

 **See I told you the story was going to go forward soon but don't expect it to be smooth from now on**

 **the ride is going to be bumpy so fasten your seat belt's.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit of fluff because who doesn't love that?**

 **I'm sorry for the mistake in the A/N i made in the last chapter, Esme IS HUMAN.**

 **Go and check out the story "There Will Be Blood", its simply amazing**

 **and tell me how good my recommendation was.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
